Dameron Drabbles
by damianmcgintys
Summary: A huge collection of all the Dameron drabbles I originally posted on my tumblr. Lots of smut and fluff for your enjoyment.
1. A New Discovery

A New Discovery

"Guys, the movers are here!" Hannah yelled into the empty apartment. Damian, Cameron and Lindsay shot around the corner into the hall, excited looks upon their faces.

"_Finally_," Damian looked up at Cameron excitedly. Cameron smiled back at Damian and gave him a hug.

_There they go again, being all mushy about their apartment_, Lindsay thought. She noticed that any time the apartment was even mentioned in passing, Damian and Cameron acted like it was the coming of Jesus or something. She thought it was strange. Ever since _The Glee Project_ ended, the two boys spent all of their time texting each other when they weren't together and when they were, it was as if they were connected by an invisible string. If Cameron walked into the kitchen of Hannah and Lindsay's apartment, Damian would follow. Damian would run to the store and Cameron would jump up immediately to go with. _Something weird is going on between them._ She was sure of it. But the second she thought it, she would shoot the prospect down. _They're just best friends. That's it. I mean, Han and I go to the bathroom and stuff together all the time._

They ran down to the busy Los Angeles street to gather up boxes and hall them into the new apartment. The day was searing hot and Lindsay saw Cameron pull off his cardigan after one of their trips upstairs. Damian was wearing a long sleeved button up shirt with a T-shirt underneath and was sweating profusely. The shirt was buttoned all the way, an odd thing for Damian as he usually had the top one undone.

"Damo, why don't you take your shirt off, you look like you're roasting," Lindsay suggested, moving to undo Damian's top button. He jumped away defensively.

"Um, no, I'm good," he said, blush creeping into his cheeks as he turned away. _That's weird._ She shrugged and moved back outside where Cameron and Hannah were sitting on a bench, taking a breather.

"Hey is Damian still up there?" Cameron asked when he saw her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, uh, I just need to ask him something…" Cameron trailed off as he backed towards the elevator inside the building. Lindsay saw him rubbing the back of his neck before he climbed in. _He only does that when he's nervous._

"Hannah, do Damian and Cameron seem like they're acting weird to you?"

"No, I don't think so. They're just being their normal bromance-y selves. Why, what's up?"

"I dunno; it's just like they're inseparable. It's weird. Even you and I aren't that close together all the time. And they don't even argue, like, ever. It's not normal."

"Maybe they're just _really_ excited about their apartment. Don't be so nosy, Linds. You remember that time you tried to figure out if Sam and Marissa were together? Yeah, didn't work out so well."

Lindsay sighed and told Hannah she was probably right and moved on to talk about what they would do that night. Maybe a movie. After a few minutes, Lindsay realized that the boys were taking quite a while. "I'm gonna go see what's taking them so long."

"Okay, I'll go grab another box," Lindsay headed upstairs, wondering what they could be doing. She opened the door to the apartment and found that they were nowhere in sight. "Hey guys?" she called out.

"Oh, Linds, uh, just a sec," Cameron's voice shouted from his bedroom. She could hear some scuffling and hushed voices. _Okay, something is seriously up._ She walked down the hallway to the door of the bedroom and pushed it open. Damian stood awkwardly next to Cameron who was staring at his feet. They seemed normal, if not a little embarrassed. Lindsay didn't know what she would find but she was a little relieved that she didn't discover anything.

"Hey, there's not too many boxes left and Hannah and I were talking about going to the movies later. You guys wanna come?" she asked, a hint of suspicion coating her voice.

"Oh, sure I think we'd be up for that," Damian said, his voice cracking a bit. Lindsay was about to turn away but noticed that the buttons on Damian's shirt were off by one. _I knew it._ She stayed rooted to the spot, frozen, and staring at the shirt.

Damian coughed, "Uhm, Lindsay? What's up?"

"You put your shirt back on wrong," she glanced up at his and Cameron's horrified faces before whipping back into the hallway and out the door.

She couldn't process it. _They're __**together**__? Like, together together? _She had just assumed they were secretly in a fight or plotting something, not that they were dating or whatever it is they were doing. She woke from her trance when she bumped into Hannah suddenly.

"Geez, watch where you-" Hannah paused when she saw the terrified look on Lindsay's face. "Linds, what's wrong?" Hannah asked, concernedly.

Lindsay was about to speak when Damian and Cameron came bursting through the elevator doors. "Lindsay, we _need_ to talk to you," Cameron said hurriedly.

"What's going on?" Hannah was completely confused and a little worried by the terrified looks on Damian and Cameron's faces and the disbelief shadowing Lindsay's.

"I walked in-"

"Lindsay, _please_," Damian looked in her eyes, searching for some sort of mercy.

Lindsay felt a rush of anger towards Damian and Cameron. _Why can't they trust us? Especially Hannah. _"I walked in on them after they were fooling around," Lindsay rushed out before either of them could interrupt. She slapped her hands to her mouth the second she stopped talking. She suddenly felt guilty about outing them.

Hannah's jaw dropped. A second later, she started laughing. She didn't believe it. "Oh you are too funny, Linds," Lindsay looked at her straight. She glanced at Cameron and Damian's faces to see that they were completely sober, not even tweaking a smile. "Oh. _Oh_."

Lindsay could see Cameron's cheeks turning red. His face hardened. She shot him a look full of regret. Hannah didn't speak and Lindsay wondered what she was thinking. The silence was thick, like tar. Lindsay turned to Cameron and Damian. "Oh for God's sake, will one of you say something? Or explain or, or something?"

"I- We-" Damian looked to Cameron for help.

"We're in love," Cameron said simply. "There's nothing either of you can say or do to change our relationship so if you can't accept it then just leave."

Lindsay was taken aback by Cameron's abruptness; he was usually the sweeter and more reserved of the two. Hannah stood with her mouth still open, completely unbelieving of the whole situation. Cameron turned on his heel to grab the last box out of the moving van and headed back upstairs. Damian gave Lindsay and Hannah one last timid look before trailing after Cameron.

"Well shoot, this explains a lot," Hannah finally said.

"Like what?"

"Well, like why Damian didn't give in to my unbelievable charm. All along it was just because I have boobs," she said, cracking a smile. Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at this. Hannah always knew how to make her feel better.

"Alright, I guess we should go say sorry," Lindsay grabbed onto Hannah's hand and pulled her into the elevator. When they reached the apartment, they found Damian and Cameron standing in the kitchen in a tight embrace. They pulled apart quickly when the girls walked in. "Guys, you don't have to worry about us. I'm sorry about my reaction, I was just angry that you didn't think you could trust us."

"Yeah and I'm cool with it. And hey, Damo, you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings now when I act like a little school girl around you," this earned laughs from everyone. _Thank God for Hannah; this would be so awkward without her_.

"Thanks guys. We just, you know… I-"

"Damian, I'm gonna stop you right there. We are going to go out and have fun and celebrate your new apartment. This doesn't have to change anything between us. So, scary movie. In the car, five minutes," and their laughter didn't stop all the way to the theater.


	2. Birthday Surprise

Birthday Surprise

Cameron sat staring at the TV, fuming. He kept glancing at Damian and Lindsay who sat on the couch, tickling each other and giggling uncontrollably. All Cameron wanted to do was spend time with Damian; especially seeing at it was Damian's birthday. He finally arrived in LA after weeks of Damian begging him to come and now that he was here, to surprise him on his birthday, Damian was spending all his time flirting with Lindsay. Cameron had so much stress built up over the past month. He bounced between LA and Texas doing interviews and having meetings with record companies; he just wanted to relax with his best friend and relieve some of his worry and forget about business. Lindsay was screwing it up.

He felt a flash of something that wasn't frustration or annoyance. Was that jealousy? He convinced himself that he was just jealous because he missed his friend. But at that moment, Lindsay tickled Damian in a spot quite close to his groin and the jealousy transformed from a flash to a raging fire. Damian squirmed under Lindsay's touch and his shirt wrinkled up, exposing one of his prominent hip bones.

Cameron felt his stomach turn at the sight and he realized that he was jealous for a very different reason. Lust consumed him and all he wanted to do was throw Lindsay off Damian and rip his shirt the rest of the way off. His sinful thoughts terrified him but at that moment, he really didn't want to pay attention to that, he only wanted to_ feel_ Damian. He shot up out of his chair, startling Lindsay and Damian who stopped their fondling to stare at Cameron.

"I'm sorry Lindsay, but I need to talk to Damian. _Alone._"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Lindsay was stunned by the angry look on Cameron's face. "I gotta get going anyways. Happy birthday, Damo," she smiled at him flirtingly before he stood and gave her a tight hug. Damian walked Lindsay to the door then came back into the living room where Cameron stood, his face red out of anger.

"What was that all about?" Damian asked, a little annoyed that Cameron had to break up his flirting session with Lindsay. He didn't really like her that much romantically but she was fun to fool around with. Besides, he was hoping to have a little 'fun' on his birthday.

"Well, I just miss you and all you're doing is screwing around with Lindsay. I wanted to spend time with you."

"Well shit, Cam you sound a little jealous. Is there something you're not telling me?" Damian didn't mean it seriously; he was just letting his annoyance bubble over. But when Damian asked the question, he noticed a change in Cameron's face. He didn't look angry anymore. His light blue eyes turned dark and the vein on his neck twitched. _He has that look that I get when I want to…_ His thought trailed off, realization crossing his features. _Oh. He likes Lindsay._ Of course that was the conclusion he would come to.

"Hey, Cam, I can go get Lindsay if you want to be alone with her."

"Oh, Jesus, Damo no. I don't like Lindsay like that."

"Well then why do you look like you're ready to screw the next thing that moves?"

Cameron looked down, debating on whether or not he should act on his new, intense emotions. After a few moments studying the carpet, he decided that if he didn't feel Damian's lips on his immediately, he might burst. He stepped towards Damian so that their noses were almost touching.

"I think you just moved," Cameron breathed out quietly. Damian gulped, not totally understanding what was happening. His eyebrows shot up when he found Cameron's lips pressing against his own; desire radiating from Cameron's every pore. Damian didn't know what to do. He had never really thought of Cameron like that but he was actually enjoying his best friend's large lips moving against his own. Finally he chose to respond to the kiss, closing his eyes and pushing his face forward to explore some more. Cameron parted his lips slightly, sucking on Damian's bottom lip. Damian moaned, loving the taste of cinnamon in Cameron's mouth. He shot his tongue out, rubbing against Cameron's tongue.

Cameron brought his hands up, tangling them in Damian's dark locks. He opened his mouth wide and pulled Damian's head closer. Heat passed between them like a furnace. Cameron reached down and hitched up Damian's shirt, exposing those irresistible hips. Damian stood shirtless, panting. Cameron moved forward to kiss him again but Damian brought his hands up to Cameron's chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where did this come from, Cam?"

Cameron bit his lip, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "I dunno, Damo. I was just watching Lindsay flirting with you and I got jealous. Then I don't know… Something clicked and I just… I… _I have to have you_," Cameron finished seductively, immediately pulling on Damian's sides so he was flush against him. Damian came to the conclusion that if he was going to have 'fun' on his birthday then 'fun' with Cameron would be much more pleasing than 'fun' with Lindsay. So he pushed Cameron forward until he was backed against the wall.

Damian's breathing came more as gasps as he shot his tan hips forward, grinding Cameron hard. Cameron groaned and started unbuttoning his flannel. Once his upper body was naked, Damian wanted more. He reached down and unzipped Cameron's pants. Then he brought his hand down to rub on top of Cameron's boxers. He felt something harden under his touch. He grinned into their ongoing kiss and rolled his hips forward again. Cameron needed air because he wasn't getting any at the moment.

He arched his neck back and Damian brought his mouth down to lick the length of Cameron's collar bone. Now Cameron needed more and he leaned back against the wall, his hips jutting out slightly as he ripped Damian's sweatpants off with ease. His eyes widened when he found that Damian wasn't wearing any boxers. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at his friend.

"I was planning on getting some tonight, one way or another," Damian explained before pulling off Cameron's boxers. They were both naked, well Cameron had on his tall black socks but other than that, the boys wore nothing but a thin layer of sweat that caused their chests to stick together lightly as their lips moved rapidly and their tongues wrestled.

"Do you wanna fuck?" Cameron said quite bluntly through their passionate kiss, putting all his desires into the open. Damian responded by bucking his hips up, his cock grazing Cameron's swiftly. Cameron moaned again and scratched his nails down Damian's shoulder blades where his hands were placed, leaving marks. He shoved off the wall, his hands caressing Damian's face. In mid-stride, Damian whipped Cameron around and pushed him until he was laying on their small, empty dinner table.

Cameron's legs wrapped around Damian's waist and Damian continued thrusting his hips into Cameron's cock. "Can I get inside you?" Damian asked, not sure if Cameron wanted to do that part. Cameron bit his lip. Damian's dick was _huge_ and he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it. But he looked into Damian's eyes and saw true concern for him and he knew that Damian could never hurt him so he nodded his head. Apprehension for what would happen overcame him.

Damian untangled himself from Cameron's legs and slipped into his room. He came out with a small bottle of lube and a condom. Cameron figured that was a good idea; he didn't know where Damian had put that thing and the lube, well, he would need all the help he could get to fit Damian inside him.

Cameron leaned back onto the table as Damian lubed up his fingers. "I'm gonna start okay?" Cameron nodded, bracing himself by clutching onto the sides of the table. He arched his back when the first finger went in. It stung quite a bit. The second one wasn't quite as bad. Damain slipped the third one in and Cameron groaned loudly and squirmed his whole body to the side. It was the perfect mix of pain and pleasure and it caused his hands to clench the table even harder. Damian's cock twitched at the sight of Cameron's veins thumping and his back arching.

Damian made a scissor motion in the still-tight hole, making sure it was ready for his rock hard cock. "You ready?" Damian asked, panting slightly from how turned on he was.

"Oh, fucking yes! Just do it," Cameron yelled out. He couldn't handle much more.

Damian pulled his fingers out and Cameron collapsed back, losing the feeling of ecstasy that they had brought. Damian positioned himself in front of Cameron's hole, spreading his legs slightly for balance. "Okay, I'm going," Cameron nodded vigorously and Damian slipped the head of his cock in. Cameron gasped and brought his hands off the table to grab onto Damian's hair, tugging slightly. It hurt more than he expected.

"Are you okay?" Damian asked, completely out of breath. His cock felt so good inside Cameron. Cameron debated on asking him to pull out but after a minute, it felt okay.

"Finish, _please_," was all he could whisper out. Damian slowly slid the rest of his cock into Cameron's tight hole and stayed still, letting Cameron get used to the feeling. He wanted to move but he didn't want to hurt Cameron. Finally Cameron sighed, finding a comfortable position.

He looked into Damian's shiny blue eyes and smiled a little, enjoying the passion of the moment. Damian moved backwards then forwards slowly, getting the feel of Cameron's insides. He could feel the tip of his penis grazing Cameron's nub. Every time it did, Cameron would buck up slightly out of complete pleasure. Cameron stared into Damian's eyes as he began speeding up his hips. All he saw in them was pure lust, just radiating from him like a gas. Cameron fed off that look and felt his body building up to his climax.

Damian brought his hands from Cameron's sides to his cock. He rubbed up and down and saw that Cameron was getting closer to coming. Cameron pulled on Damian's hair again and Damian felt a bit of pre-come dribble out of his own cock into the condom. His thrusting came quicker and his panting became scarce. With every push of hips and stroke of hand, Cameron moaned loudly. He could feel himself coming in a flash of darkness, his eyelids fluttered shut and he came into Damian's hand. He started coming down from his high as Damian continued thrusting, reaching his climax a few seconds later.

Damian felt his knees go weak with the ferocity of the moment. He pulled out of Cameron gradually and bent down to kiss Cameron softly on the lips. Cameron winced a bit when Damian was all the way out. The skin around his hole felt raw. Damian moved into the kitchen, throwing away the remains and washing off his hand. Cameron stood up tentatively and pulled on his boxers. He sat on the couch slowly, his breath still coming in pants.

He had never had sex before and he never thought that his first time would be with a guy, especially not Damian. When he thought about it though, he realized that he wouldn't have wanted anyone else to take his virginity. He didn't love anyone more than he loved Damian.

Damian walked over and sat on the couch, still naked. His face was the epitome of shock and Cameron couldn't help but laugh at the expression. "What's so funny?" Damian asked, a hurt look beating out the surprised one.

"Just… the look on you face was totally priceless," Cameron got out between giggles.

Damian looked at Cameron for a moment, his brain trying to figure out what was amusing him about Cameron. When he realized what it was he started laughing even harder than Cameron. "Now what are _you_ laughing at?"

"Cam, your glasses didn't come off that whole time," he continued his bellowing laugh.

Cameron thought it was hilarious too and joined in on the laughing. He slapped his knee and leaned against Damian's side.

"Cameron Mitchell, everyone. Wears his glasses even during sex,"' this made them break out into a whole new fit of laughter. When at last it died down, Cameron looked over at Damian, a questioning look on his face.

"So where does this leave us?" Damian thought for a moment before looking back into Cameron's eyes, waiting for some feeling to spark inside him. All he felt was pure desire and love for his best friend.

"Honestly, I don't know yet. All I know was this was just about the best birthday present," he broke off the kiss Cameron on the lips roughly, "I could've ever asked for," he finished.

"Can we just pretend that every day is your birthday?" Cameron asked against Damian's lips.

"Absolutely," Damian responded before showering Cameron with sweet kisses.


	3. Fit Of Euphoria

Fit of Euphoria

Damian breathed in deeply and opened his eyes to stare at himself in the dirty bathroom mirror. The music thumping in the main part of the club caused vibrations to ripple in the glass. His bright blue eyes shone with tears that were threatening to escape at any moment. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck," Damian said to himself in frustration. Seeing Cameron grinding on some stranger was not what he had in mind for a fun night out. They had just moved in together and Damian was already completely sure that he wasn't going to be able to handle it.

Being on _The Glee Project _was hard enough, sleeping in the same room as Cameron. Hearing his raspy breaths at night only one bed away nearly drove Damian insane. Living in the same apartment as him, with only the two of them, was even more difficult. Cameron would come out of the shower, dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The sight would make Damian's whole body tingle with excitement and he would have to tear his eyes away from his best friend's awkward, yet somehow sexy, body.

This brings it around, full circle. Damian wanted every part of Cameron, in every way possible. Standing by the bar of some dingy club with Skrillex pounding in his head while watching Cameron, dripping with sweat and feeling up some girl on the dance floor drove Damian to the brink of rage. He was _not _allowed to look that good and he was _not _allowed to touch anyone that way unless it was Damian himself, even though he knew that couldn't happen.

Damian whipped around when he heard the door bang open to reveal a still sweating Cameron standing with a big smile on his face. He was wearing a black button up shirt that was open part of the way to reveal his pale chest. His tight skinny jeans intensified the bulge between his legs. Despite his anger, Damian couldn't help but gawk at the beauty of his friend, his crush. Cameron's face fell when he saw the tears streaming down Damian's face.

"Damo, what's wrong?" A look of concern overtook his features as he strode up to give Damian a hug. He felt Damian shaking under him and all he wanted to do was make him feel better, no matter what it took. He loved Damian, in every way. He loved his smile and his bellowing laugh. He loved how grumpy he was in the morning and he loved the look that Damian gave him whenever they shared an inside joke. The only reason he danced with that girl was to try and make Damian jealous. Cameron wanted to be with Damian but he knew that he probably didn't feel the same way, seeing as he was straight as a board.

"I just…I…" Damian couldn't get the words out. He wanted to so badly to tell Cameron how he felt but he just couldn't. Cameron pulled out of the hug and grabbed both sides of Damian's face, wiping away tears as he forced Damian's bright blue eyes to look into his own grey-blue ones. The music pounding in the other room matched Damian's heartbeat as he stared at Cameron; trying to channel everything he was feeling into that one look. His breath hitched as he leaned forward slightly, the lust practically pouring out of his skin. Cameron's breathing sped up. He could see the desire in Damian's face and felt it in his own heart. He closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together.

The moment seemed to last forever. Damian couldn't breathe; he was so consumed with lust for his best friend. He grabbed the hair on the back of Cameron's head and pushed him farther into the kiss. Cameron latched onto Damian's hips and pushed him against the bathroom counter, focusing on the feel of Damian's soft lips against his own rough ones. Cameron slipped his tongue into Damian's mouth, trying to feel every inch of him that he could.

After a few minutes of exploring each other's mouths, Damian broke the kiss for the first time. He placed his forehead against Cameron's and whispered through broken breaths, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

Cameron replied, "I think I have a pretty good idea," at this they both chuckled softly and Cameron pulled Damian into him once more, not wanting the moment to end. Damian stopped him. "Not here, not when someone could walk in."

Cameron nodded and grabbed Damian's hand and bolted out the door and into the crowd of people. The couple moved as fast as they could through the throngs of clubbers, straight past the girl Cameron had been dancing with and right out onto the street. The cool air felt good on their skin and they breathed in deeply, hands still clutched tightly. They smiled at each other playfully and sprinted toward their apartment which was situated a few blocks away. When they arrived in the elevator, moving towards their floor, Damian pushed Cameron against the reflective wall and shoved his tongue down his throat. Cameron moaned deeply in response and Damian could feel him getting hard.

The door clicked open and Cameron pushed Damian through the apartment door, not even bothering to lock it. The two stood there, just staring into each other's eyes, panting heavily. Without hesitation, Cameron ripped off his shirt, and then did the same to Damian's. Damian pulled them together again, the sweat making their chests stick together slightly. Cameron came up for air and Damian moved down to his neck, biting the tender spot just under his ear. He sucked on Cameron's adam's apple and groaned at the hardness of it.

Cameron couldn't take it anymore; he had to have Damian, right then, right there on their living room floor. He pulled away and began unbuttoning his pants. Damian stopped him and did it himself. Cameron stood with only his briefs which weren't fitting him so well at the moment. Damian got on his knees and kissed Cameron's flat stomach, making a trail down to his waistband. He bit the fabric and with the help of his hand slid the underwear down, lightly grazing Cameron's cock as he did so. Cameron moaned once again and pulled Damian up just to get on his own knees and rip off Damian's pants and underwear in one swipe. Damian gasped at Cameron's abruptness but was glad to have his 'little friend' as he liked to call it freed.

The boys stood, admiring each other's bodies for all of five seconds before Cameron tackled Damian to the ground in a clash of lips, teeth, and body parts. Damian rolled on top of Cameron to straddle him and bent down to whisper in the thickest accent Cameron had ever heard from his friend's mouth, "Get inside me, _now_."

Cameron's eyes widened at the demanding tone in Damian's voice but felt his cock twitch in excitement. Damian smirked as he also felt the response and grabbed three of Cameron's fingers, putting them into his mouth, readying them for what was to come. Cameron bucked his hips up and wailed as his fingers moved in and out of Damian's mouth. "Oh, fuck, Damo, get under me," Cameron yelled, he was about to come before he had even done anything.

Damian slid off Cameron's hips and let him take over. "You ready? Cameron asked, waving his fingers seductively. Damian nodded and shot a look so full of want and craving that Cameron almost went over the edge again. Damian squirmed under Cameron, getting himself positioned correctly. Cameron bent down and gave Damian a passionate kiss as he pushed his pointer finger in. Damian barely felt it, but he sure felt the next one. He gasped in pain and ecstasy as Cameron slid his third finger in, still kissing Damian, trying to make sure he was comfortable. Cameron moved his fingers around to find Damian's nub. He finally grazed it and Damian arched his back in pure euphoria. "Oh, Jesus Cameron just fucking do it! I need you inside me," Damian screeched, barely able to form words.

Cameron obliged quickly, entering Damian with pleasure and excitement. Both boys gasped. They felt better than they had in their entire lives. "Oh, Cam- please oh fuck…" Damian didn't know what he was saying; he only knew that he wanted Cameron to start _moving_ or something. Cameron thrust upwards, panting in the heat of it. He moaned again, nearly forcing Damian to let go. "Damo…shit, hold on, make it last…" Cameron breathed out with difficulty. He wanted to let this high stay with them as long as possible. They were both bucking their hips in time with their quick heart beats that were speeding up with every second. At last, they couldn't handle it anymore and released all of their emotion in one moment of complete delirium. They both cried out as they came together.

Cameron collapsed on Damian, breathing heavily. The sweat dripped off them both, the heat overcoming them. They gasped for air, completely ecstatic with what they had just done. Cameron finally pulled out of Damian, lying on the carpet next to him. They looked into each other's eyes, a smile playing on Damian's lips. Something passed between them and they broke into a fit of laughter, Damian bellowing and Cameron laughing so he couldn't even make noise. Neither of them could believe that all this time, they were pining for each other but were just too stubborn to admit it. It was wonderful and amusing at the same time. After they came down from their fit of euphoria, Damian leaned over and kissed Cameron softly on the lips, smiling into the kiss.

"I'm so happy," Cameron said after they broke apart.

"I love you," Damian replied. Cameron smiled, showing his brilliant white teeth as he pounced on Damian once again.


	4. If Only Part I

If Only

The day was warm and breezy and Billie Holiday could be heard from the hotel speakers. Few people were out and about as it was still fairly early in the day. Damian sat poolside on a large green couch with his fellow _Glee Project_ contenders, about to do an interview. He was actually kind of excited for this one as they would be interviewing each other. So far all their interviews in LA had been quite boring, mainly interviewers trying to convince him to spill who the winner would be. With this, though, Damian planned to have some fun.

It began with Lindsay interviewing Sam, which was uneventful. Soon after, Hannah asked Alex a few questions about scarves and Damian mocked him, pretending to snore in the middle of it. Alex responded by hitting him with a pillow, gaining a few chuckles. Samuel then stole the flip and turned it on Lindsay. However, Sam ended up asking Damian a question.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Damian?"

_Sort of_, he thought to himself, "I do have a girlfriend."

"Oh, and what's her name?"

Damian smiled to himself a bit, sure that they were thinking of Jenna, his ex. "Christopher," He smiled to himself in the irony of it all. _They have no idea._

"Ah! He's gay, Damian Joseph McGinty is gay" Alex chimed in.

"Damian Joseph McGinty, trust me, is not Gay. Damian Joseph McGinty is anything _but_ Gay," _if only they knew…_

"So you're bi," Samuel deduced.

Damian rolled his eyes thinking, _well, you're close_. "I ran into that one. But no, I'm not bi." _At least that's not what I'd call it._

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty damn sure," he said, ending the conversation.

The interviewer was asking the contenders questions when Cameron showed up, bringing a huge smile to Damian's face. He came over and sat next to Samuel as he shared a quick look with Damian who was smirking slightly. "So who wants to interview Cameron?" the woman asked.

"I will," Damian said immediately.

"Bromance," Lindsay said, and Damian smiled, _oh if only they knew._

"Cameron," Damian began.

"Hey, baby," Cameron replied and everyone laughed. Cameron and Damian just looked at each other, Damian sending over a wink.

"How did you feel watching the seventh episode?" Damian asked.

"It was, uh," he feigned crying and Damian felt a flutter in his stomach at how charming Cameron was being. "No, it was hard but it was really nice to get it out there."

"How did you feel when Lindsay planted a smacker on your face?" enjoying messing with his 'best friend.'

"Okay, okay," Cameron replied, obviously uncomfortable with the question, especially coming from Damian. "Honestly, I was just really surprised and I was just honestly waiting for that to happen to you as well, which it did," _yeah, but it wasn't a surprise. From Lindsay anyways._ Damian thought.

Damian was asked a few more questions by the interviewer, talking about how awkward he felt when he met Alex. More gay insinuations came his way and in his head, he was laughing. Before she turned off the camera, Cameron grabbed the flip and pointed it at Damian, wanting to get him back. "I've got a few American things I want you to say," _oh God. _"Say, uh, meet me in the car in five minutes and I'll work some magic."

"Girl, meet me in the car in five minutes, I'll work some magic," Damian said in an awful southern-like accent.

"Now say 'drop it like it's hot' like Alex."

"Drop it like it's hot, hot. Drop it like it's hot, hot. Hey guys, I'm Alex Newell, I love you guys like so much. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm the best thing on the Glee Project, oh my gosh. Hey guys," all Cameron could think of was how adorable Damian was being. He needed to wrap this up so they could be alone.

"That's all I got," Damian knew something was up because Cameron _always_ had something for him to say. He looked up at Cameron after he turned the camera off and saw the glint in Cameron's eyes that he knew so well. Cameron then jerked his head a bit towards the hotel and Damian nodded as the others stood up to go off to do their own thing.

"Guys, we're going to, uh, get breakfast. You know, Damian needs his food and Damian needs it now," Damian said, earning laughs from everyone.

"Okay, we'll see the bromance later," Samuel called after them. At this, Cameron and Damian looked at each other, smiling brightly. They raced each other into the empty elevator, crashing their lips together the second the doors closed. The tension between the two had been building up almost unbearably throughout the interview. _Oh, if only they knew…_


	5. If Only Part II

If Only Part II

They finally crashed through the hotel door, giggling at their secretiveness. There was something so exciting about fooling around right under everyone's noses. Cameron slammed the door behind them before pulling off his green V-neck. Damian brought his lips back to Cameron's, his smile hanging over from the laughter. It was a light kiss but when he started pulling away, Cameron rushed his mouth forward, making it deeper and more passionate. Cameron's mouth tasted minty, like toothpaste but with a hint of cinnamon. Damian sucked on Cameron's lip, causing it to turn a light shade of purple.

Cameron moaned at the fullness of his lip and pushed Damian onto the bed. He reached down to unbutton Damian's powder blue shirt. "I love how you always wear your shirts to show your chest. It drives me crazy," Cameron said sweetly as he bent his neck down to kiss Damian's skin with every button that came undone.

"I know," Damian said darkly, "that's why I do it. I _love_ driving you crazy." Cameron smiled up at Damian as he slid his hands down to the next available button, which was located on Damian's pants. He followed closely with the zipper, never leaving Damian's bright eyes. The stare intensified after Cameron slipped off his glasses so he could get comfortable. When the glasses came off, it meant Cameron was getting down to business.

Cameron stood to pull off Damian's pants and smiled down at the tan boy who lay with his shirt open, his hands resting behind his head over the pillows. "Hm…" Cameron looked at Damian, a mischievous glint in his light blue eyes.

"What?" Damian asked, thinking Cameron might have changed his mind. Cameron responded by moving to the other side of the bed, by Damian's head.

"Give me your hands," Cameron demanded, his voice getting deeper. Damian raised an eyebrow but obliged. Cameron held onto Damian's wrists as he bent down to untie his shoe. He pulled the shoelace all the way out. He wrapped the lace around Damian's hands then tied them to the bedpost on the corner of the bed.

"Oooh, kinky," Damian said playfully.

"It's been a while. Thought we should try something new," Cameron replied, slipping off his own pants. He moved forward to lick at Damian's neck. He kissed lightly at the fading pink spot that displayed their previous secret make out session, although this was much more than a make out session. Cameron moved down Damian's body leaving a trail of bites and sucks. Damian closed his eyes and bent his head back to rest on the headboard, just enjoying the twinge of pleasure he felt every time Cameron's lips touched his sensitive skin.

Cameron had reached Damian's pelvic area. He slid his tongue from just below Damian's bellybutton over to his hip bone which stuck out sharply. He grazed the bone with his teeth and Damian groaned with pleasure. Cameron felt Damian's cock grow hard near his shoulder. He smiled and kissed Damian's hip bone softly before bringing his mouth back over towards Damian's pelvis. He licked the thin layer of cotton that was Damian's boxers. Damian's hard on twitched. Damian tried to move his arms down to tough Cameron or _something_ but was pinned to the spot so instead he bucked his whole body upwards, needing some sort of movement.

Cameron played with the fabric for quite a while. "Oh, just _do it_ already!" Damian said frustratingly. He would have ripped off his own boxers if it weren't for the shoelace that kept him grounded.

Cameron smiled. "But I just _love_ seeing you struggle like this. It's pretty hot."

"Yeah, well I'm about to come without you even doing anything, so _please_," Damian looked at Cameron with need and desire in his eyes. Cameron couldn't say no to that face.

Cameron finally pulled off his boxers to say hello to his favorite appendage. He blew on the top of Damian's cock, causing more wriggling on Damain's part. "Oh, _fuck_, stop being such a tease," Damian said, wanting his cock in Cameron's mouth, stat.

Cameron responded in the middle of blowing by bringing his tongue down to the underside of Damian's dick. He licked the tender spot for a few moments. Damian kicked upwards. Normally at this point he would have latched on to Cameron's hair but was instead forced to strain his arms against the string. Cameron saw Damian's muscles bulge against the shoelace. The sight turned him on immensely. He wondered how much more pleasing it would be if…

He moved his warm tongue upwards till it met Damian's thin slit. He licked inside the little hole and looked up to see Damian's reaction. The boy was moaning ferociously. He shot his hips up, not being able to move his upper body very well. "Jesus Cam, if you don't suck it right now, I swear I'll never have sex with you again."

Cameron knew it was an empty threat but still widened his eyes in mock surprise and paused his tonguing to take the head of Damian's cock into his mouth. Damian screamed in ecstasy making Cameron's own cock twinge wildly. Cameron moved his mouth down, fitting the rest of Damian's dick into his mouth. He had done this quite a few times so he didn't gag very much. He began moving slowly, enjoying the sight of Damian's arched back and wide mouth. "_Faster,_" it came as a whisper but it may as well have been a screech for all the power it had on Cameron's body.

Cameron quickened his pace, using his tongue to protect Damian's cock from his bottom row of teeth. His head bobbed up and down faster and faster as Damian thrashed his head from side to side, his arms still straining. Soon enough, Damian came into Cameron's mouth. He swallowed, disliking the taste even after all this time. Damian sat panting, his shirt still draped on his shoulders.

Looking at Damian's tan chest heave up and down and fondling the sweat that glistened all the way down his flat stomach made Cameron's erection grow even more. "Damian, I need you."

That was all Cameron needed to say. Damian sat up onto his knees, his arms still bound behind him as he tried to get in a good position. He nodded a little when he was prepared. Cameron stood on the bed, legs spread for balance. Damian moved his head forward till he was level with Cameron's jutting cock. "Let's see how you like it," Damian murmured seductively. He proceeded with giving Cameron the same treatment he received. He breathed up and down around Cameron's dick. Sooner than Cameron did though, he took the large cock full in his mouth, having a little trouble moving back in forth due to his pinned down arms.

Cameron reached his hands down, grasping onto Damian's hair, forcing his head forward then back in swift movements. Damian was _so_ good at this. He knew just where to position his tongue, just how to hollow his cheeks. His slightly chapped lips grazed Cameron's delicate skin lightly which sent Cameron over. He came into Damian's mouth in a hot, dripping mess. He collapsed on the bed, breathing deeply. Damian licked his lips and relaxed back into the headboard.

"Damn, I've missed this," Damian said, tiredness coating his voice.

"Me too. But it is kind of fun sneaking around, isn't it."

"Absolutely," Damian felt himself drifting to sleep before realizing something.

"Hey Cam?"

"Mmm?"

'Will you untie me?" Cameron opened his droopy eyes and chuckled before moving up to straddle Damian's hips as he reached up to release him from his captivity.


	6. More Than Anything

More than Anything

The alarm went off next to Damian's ear and he bolted upright, reaching over to press the snooze button. He sighed as he threw off the thick blanket. He was covered in sweat but he didn't feel hot. He glanced over at Cameron who lay on his stomach, drenched in sweat. His mouth was open and his breathing was coming in short rasps as if he was having some trouble breathing. When the alarm went off, he didn't even flinch.

Damian frowned to himself, worried for his boyfriend. He made his way down the hall of their apartment in his boxers into the kitchen. He and Cameron were supposed to go to acting class today but if Cameron was sick, he would have to stay home to take care of him. Damian put the tea kettle on the stove to heat some water. A few minutes later when steam spurted out of the kettle, Damian pulled a tea bag out to make a cup. When he finished, he tip toed back into the bedroom, setting the mug on the bedside table. He sat next to Cameron on his side of the bed and shook his shoulder lightly. Cameron groaned tiredly. Damian bent down and kissed Cameron's forehead. It was on fire.

"Mmm. Class?" Cameron asked disjointedly.

"Cam I think you're sick," Damian whispered quietly.

"No, I can't be. We have to go to class," Cameron said as he tried to lift himself into a sitting position. He couldn't do it and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Here, I made you some tea," Damian handed the grumbling Cameron the tea mug, a sympathetic look on his face. Cameron looked up into Damian's eyes and smiled a bit. He felt clammy and gross; he didn't really want Damian to see him like this.

"You'd better leave; you're gonna be late," Cameron said as he sunk lower into the blanket to hide his face.

Damian pulled the blanket down and looked at Cameron sternly. "Absolutely not. I'm staying here to take care of you."

"But-"

Damian cut him off. "No buts. Today I am Nurse Damian and I will answer to your every whim," he said, smiling a bit.

Cameron laughed at this but the chuckle turned into a fit of coughing. "Water," he choked out. Damian ran into the kitchen again and returned with a bottle of water already unscrewed, complete with a blue bendy straw. "Gee, thanks mom," Cameron said teasingly.

"Hey, straws always made me feel better when I was little and got sick," Cameron smiled and reached his hand over to take hold of Damian's.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I don't think I can even sit up, let alone get up to get water," Damian turned his lips up and squeezed Cameron's hand lightly.

"I'd do anything for you," Damian replied, staring into Cameron's eyes for a minute before turning away to call their acting coach and let him know they weren't coming.

Cameron watched him talk on the phone, speaking in his smooth accent. Cameron smiled fondly at Damian, feeling extremely lucky to have him there with him. Not just when he was sick but all the time. Whenever Cameron felt the least bit sad or upset or angry, Damian was right there to make him feel better, saying the right things and supporting him in the right ways. He felt a great rush of love towards Damian and smiled when he moved back over to the bed, putting his arm around Cameron's shoulders.

"What d'you want to do? Sleep or watch TV or what?" Damian asked, still a little worried about Cameron's fever. He didn't really know how to take care of sick people.

"Do you mind if we just lay here for a bit? I don't want to sleep but rest would be nice. And I want you next to me," Cameron closed his eyes, his head facing the ceiling.

"That's fine," Damian replied, tickled pink by how adorable Cameron was when he was sick. His little runny nose and the slight cracks in his voice made him seem so vulnerable. Damian hated seeing Cameron in pain but it was cute at the same time.

Damian lay on his side, his head resting on the pillow next to Cameron. He memorized Cameron's silhouette. Every angle his lips made, every line formed by his eyelashes. Cameron's eyes opened slowly and he turned to look at Damian, sweat still beading on his forehead. He saw the look of adoration on Damian's dace and smiled, knowing that the feeling was mutual.

"Are you sure you wanna be in here though? I don't want you to get sick too."

"Cam," Damian scooted closer, "there's nowhere I'd rather be," he said, resting his forehead against Cameron's and moving his chin forward to kiss Cameron lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Damo. More than anything."

"I love you too," Damian responded. They spent rest of the day in the same position, simply drinking each other in.


	7. Need

Need

Cameron opened his phone to check his messages. _Damian should be here by now_, He thought. They were supposed to have dinner tonight, just the two of them for the first time since _The Glee Project_ ended. Cameron was standing in the kitchen of his new apartment, pacing with impatience. He hadn't seen Damian in about a month and it was driving him nuts. He missed his eyes, his laugh, his voice, everything.

At last, Cameron heard the door open. "Damo! Is that you?" He yelled as he ran into the hall. The second he rounded the corner, Cameron felt Damian crash into him in the most satisfying hug he'd ever received. Cameron relaxed into the hug. He could have stayed in Damian's arms forever. "What took you so long?"

"I was working up courage," Damian said in his deep Irish accent, pulling away to look at Cameron.

"Courage for what?" Cameron asked, confused by the intense look in Damian's eyes.

"This," Damian said, moving forward slowly until his lips reached Cameron's. The kiss was chaste and fairly quick but it represented months of pent up emotion. Cameron's lips were on fire after Damian pulled away. He never felt like that when he kissed anyone, ever. He wanted to feel that way again. Damian's electric blue eyes stared deep into Cameron's, searching for some sort of answer as if the kiss was a question.

Cameron saw the way he felt reflected in Damian's eyes and he grabbed Damian's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, pulling him back into the kiss, this time deepening it. Their noses smashed together as they tried to feel as much of each other as was humanly possible. Cameron bunched the front of Damian's shirt in his fists and pulled him into the kitchen, never breaking the kiss which was now becoming even hotter. Damian reached out his tongue, grazing Cameron's plump bottom lip lightly. Cameron groaned and bit Damian's lip in response. Damian put his tongue all the way into Cameron's mouth and massaged Cameron's tongue with force. Cameron felt every nerve ending in his body go haywire. He needed to feel more of Damian. He needed to breathe him in.

Damian pushed Cameron back until his body made contact with the far wall. Cameron broke the kiss to breathe, exposing his neck. Damian pushed Cameron's forehead backwards so he could reach even more sensitive spots. He sucked every bit of pale skin that he could reach, leaving dark bruises in his wake. Cameron moaned loudly as he felt himself getting hard. Damian bit the area just below Cameron's ear and Cameron couldn't take it anymore. He moved to unbutton Damian's shirt, bringing his chin downwards to shove his tongue back into Damian's throat. Damian ripped off his unzipped jacket to help speed things up. Once Damian was shirtless, Cameron broke the kiss to pull off his own t-shirt. They paused just to stare at each other. They were so connected at that moment that Cameron knew he had to have Damian inside him.

Damian moved forward again, grabbing Cameron's wrists in order to pin him to the wall forcefully. Damian growled deep in his throat as he ground his hips into Cameron's. Cameron's breath hitched and his mouth turned into an oval. All he could do was breathe in as Damian breathed out. Cameron needed _more_. He shot his own hips forward into Damian's, his hands still stuck to the wall.

Damian let go of Cameron's hands so he could move down to Cameron's jeans. He undid his belt and unclasped his pants. Cameron stood, breathing heavily, excited to be freed of the restriction his skinny jeans provided. Once his jeans were removed, Cameron undid Damian's pants, ripping them off as fast as possible. They were both standing in only their boxers, chests heaving up in down with vigor. Cameron still didn't feel like he had enough so he latched onto Damian's elastic band and slid his boxers down. Damian did the same for Cameron. Damian proceeded to reach down and slide his hand down Cameron's lengthy cock, feeling the vein running on the underside of it.

Cameron moaned louder than ever before, nearly coming into Damian's hand which was still moving back and forth. Cameron felt he should return the favor so he took Damian's cock in his own hands, moving it in the way he would if it was his own. "_Oh, fuck Cam_," Damian said, bucking his head back. He was _so _close and Cameron could see it.

"Wait, Damo," Cameron said breathlessly. Damian looked at him quizzically, taking his hands away. "I want you to fuck me. _Hard,_" He whispered the last word seductively in Damian's ear. Damian smiled mischievously at this.

"Oh, _really_," He replied, moving closer, "You want me to fuck you like _this_," He rolled against Cameron's hips again, earning a grunt from the other boy.

"Oh, Jesus, yes Damian. Get _inside_ me!" Cameron couldn't take it.

Damian forced his fingers into Cameron's mouth, making him lick them till they were coated wet. He groaned at the feel of Cameron's tongue moving against his fingers. Once satisfied, Damian grabbed onto Cameron's thighs, pulling so Cameron's back was against the wall, his legs wrapped around Damian's waist. There was no way they were making it into the bedroom. Damian was so hard he felt as if his cock would burst. Cameron was panting even harder, just _needing_ Damian's cock inside him.

He gasped as Damian slipped the first finger inside him. It was so painful but _so _invigorating at the same time. He looked down into Damian's piercing eyes and couldn't believe the lust that was radiating from them. Cameron bent his head down and licked up Damian's neck as a second finger slid in. This time, Damian hit Cameron's prostate. "FUCK!" Cameron screamed in ecstasy. Cameron's back arched violently and it was all Damian could do not to let go of Cameron. Now _he_ needed to be inside him. He shoved the last finger in, moving them around a little in order to prepare Cameron's hole for his large cock.

At last Cameron felt ready. "Oh, shit, _hurry up_," Cameron said, unadulterated desire raking his voice. Damian finally pushed his cock in, forcing Cameron's whole body upwards with the thrust. They stayed still for a moment, a feeling of completeness overcoming them.

"Oh, fuck me hard, Damo, _do it_."

"You want me to make you come, is that it?" Damian said, getting into the whole talking dirty thing. "You want me to make you _scream_," Damian bit Cameron's collar bone, drawing a little blood.

"Yes! Oh God, _yes_! Fuck me so hard! Make me come!" Cameron had turned into a writhing mess.

Damian bucked upwards and both boys moaned deeply. Cameron wanted more friction so as Damian moved back, so did Cameron and when they pushed forward, the impact was monumental. Their movement came quicker and hotter. The only sounds were their own moaning and their desperate breaths. "Oh, oh _fuck_," Damian panted out in a thick accent. "I'm coming, oh fuck Cam, I want to come inside you."

"Do it, come, oh God, I am too, oh _shit_."

They released at the same time, letting out piercing cries of total abandon, everything going black for a few moments when all they could feel was the hot sweat drenching their skin and their bodies pressed together like puzzle pieces. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, coming down from their highs. Cameron felt like flying; he had never experienced something so _incredible_ in his entire life. He looked down again at Damian who was smiling, still inside him.

"What?" Cameron murmured as he kissed Damian's lips softly.

"I think my courage paid off," he answered, smirking as he turned towards the bedroom with Cameron still riding his hips.


	8. Never Say Goodbye

Never Say Goodbye

_Sexuality_. It's just a word; it shouldn't have so much meaning behind it. But as Cameron looks at the homework assignment, all of his worries from the past couple weeks come crashing over him once again. Everyone around him is whooping and hollering and singing "Like A Virgin" at the top of their voices. He hears Damian's deep voice sing the chorus and he turns to him with sadness shining in his eyes. Damian sees the scared look in his best friend's eyes and squeezes his shoulder gently. He knows that Cameron has been thinking about dropping out of the competition but he just can't let someone so talented throw away such an incredible chance. Especially when that someone is his best friend.

Cameron sighs and picks up his music, joining in with the singing with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. They all decide they will stand around the piano in the _Glee_-like classroom, thinking that would be easiest to work with. Cameron tries really hard to get into the song, to be touchy-feely with everyone but it's just _so hard_. Every time Lindsay strokes his chest or he holds Hannah's hand sensually, he feels disgusting, like he's turning his back on God. But he puts on a good show, he always does. Really, the only time he shows anyone that he's uncomfortable is when Samuel tries to lick his face. Acting gay _and_ sexy is just too much for Cameron. Still, he laughs along with the jokes and the innuendos, smiling as if all is right with the world.

Damian sees straight through the façade. He can see the tentativeness behind every touch Cameron gives and the doubt behind every look. Damian has no problem with being sexy, even though he doesn't think he looks sexy, he doesn't mind _trying_ to be. Cameron is the exact opposite. He _looks_ sexy but doesn't want to be, doesn't _try_ to be. That's what Damian loves about his best friend; he stands by his beliefs through thick and thin. Damian sighs, hoping that Cameron gives the competition one more week. _If he stays just this week, one more week, he'll win this. I know he will._

They sit waiting for the guest mentors. Lindsay, Alex, Damian, Samuel and Hannah are discussing who it might be. Lindsay says Santana, Alex says Holly Holiday, Samuel says Puck, Hannah says Brittany, Damian has no idea, and Cameron is silently praying, _praying_ that no one shows up so he has just one more day to delay this. He is let down when Ashley Fink and Mark Salling walk in. They say something about connections and how to be sexy but all Cameron can focus on is how much he doesn't want to be there. Ashley says something about being passionate and Cameron looks upwards, asking for forgiveness as he bites his lip. Damian glances to the row behind him. Seeing the anguish in Cameron's eyes breaks his heart.

The song begins and Lindsay walks towards Cameron, like they did in rehearsal. When Cameron's line comes along, he picks Lindsay up so she's straddling his hips. _Why am I doing this? This isn't me_. The song switches over to Damian who presses against Hannah. Cameron wishes it could be that easy for him. During the chorus, they all group together, rubbing against each other. Cameron doesn't really do anything except let people touch him. He basically stands there, thumping his chest to the beat. He just wants the song to be over so he can call Macy.

At last, the final note fades and the judges clap. Cameron walks over to sit back down next to Samuel, still zoning out, trying not to focus on what god awful thing they would make them do next. It's Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. He breathes a sigh of relief, the song isn't _too_ sexy, it's more of an innocent sexy, if there is such a thing. Damian looks back again and sees the glint of happiness in Cameron's face and thinks that maybe there is still hope for his friend.

Robert explains that they would be doing the song in pairs and Cameron's glimmer of relief disappears. _I won't be able to hide._ He prays that he doesn't get Lindsay again. He knows if he did he'd be too overwhelmed by her overpowering presence. He doesn't, he gets Hannah. _At least a food fight isn't that sexual. I hope it's not._ He smiles at Hannah but sees disappointment in her eyes. He knows she wanted Damian, not that he would ever notice. Cameron sighs and stands up to head back to the dorms with the others. Damian pulls him aside.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Cameron nods, knowing what Damian is going to say. "Cam, you're gonna do fine. You looked great out there! I know if you just get through this week, you'll make it to the finale. I can tell you're not into it but promise me, _promise_ _me _that you won't give up. I can't do this without you," he paused, seeing an exhausted look in Cameron's eyes.

"Are you finished, Damo? Good. Because I don't _care_ if I look good. I don't _feel _good. At all. I can tell this just isn't right for me anymore. If I can't even handle letting a girl grind on me, how the heck am I gonna make it on _Glee_?" Cameron is fed up with playing into everyone's wishes. All he wanted out of this competition when he auditioned was to make it somewhere and now he feels like he is but is compromising his morals to do it.

Robert walks around the corner, a look of concern crossing his features. "Cameron, you don't want to quit, do you?" He had obviously heard everything.

"I- I just don't know anymore," Cameron replies, not one hundred percent sure if he is ready to tell the big guys yet.

"Well how about I come by the dorms tomorrow after choreography and we can talk about it, okay?"

Cameron just nods, wondering if he should even stay one more day. He turns his back on Damian and Robert, hoping that he wouldn't have to do anything sexual before tomorrow. Because he really is fed up. With all of it. All Damian can do is stare after his friend, worry and despair casting shadows on his heart.

During choreography, Cameron is forced to do something sexual. He hates every second of it. Not because of Hannah, who is actually making the situation just a little bit better, but because of his conversation with Macy that morning. He didn't tell her what the theme is, they aren't allowed to, but she could tell something was bothering him. Her support and love made Cameron even sicker about having to do this. He goes through the simple choreography, trying to do the bare minimum to be 'sexy.'

Then, Brooke tells them that Erik may ask them to go farther in the video shoot, to kiss. Damian looks at Cameron when she says this and sees his face fall. Later, Robert comes in to the rec room to talk to Cameron. Cameron explains his reservations about showing himself having sex, even if it's on TV. He tells Robert he thinks sex should be saved for marriage. Robert is supportive but in truth, Cameron doesn't feel much better after the conversation, although he did gain a new found respect for Robert.

Once he is back in the dorm, Damian asks Cameron how he's feeling, while the cameras are rolling. He wants to make Cameron admit he's having trouble to everyone else, hoping they might be able to talk some sense into him. Cameron says he's a little worried but tries to shake it off as no big deal, like he's just _uncomfortable _rather than being completely distraught.

"It's not gonna be over the top, it's _Glee_. But I do think there's gonna be kissing involved," he wants to see Cameron's reaction, hoping the others will read the worry in Cameron's face. It fails; Cameron keeps a straight face, looking at Damian sadly, a wordless message passing between them. _Cameron wants to leave. And I don't want him to._

The next day at the video shoot is a tense affair for Cameron. He watches Alex and Samuel go into their shoot, sure that Samuel's signature stare and Alex's openness will get them through. When Damian and Lindsay step through the door, Damian looks back at Cameron, trying to pass some of his willingness to be sexy onto his mate. Cameron looks down, still doubting himself immensely. When the pair comes back in, Cameron sees that they had kissed. _Oh God, they're gonna ask Hannah and I to kiss_. He glared at Damian, partially blaming him for raising the bar that high. Damian wants to talk to Cameron, to get him to just do it but before he has a chance, Cameron and Hannah are pulled into the kitchen where they would be filming. Cameron doesn't give Damian one glance.

The beginning of the shoot goes smoothly. Cameron is fine with laughing and making a mess with Hannah because they're friends, just friends and he has nothing to be guilty about. They are almost done filming and Cameron thinks that maybe, _maybe_, he would get off easy. Until they reach the part where he backs Hannah into the fridge.

"How would you feel if you, you know, if you just kissed her right here?" Erik asks.

"Oh man," _It's time to decide. _Cameron knows that whatever he feels now is what he will always feel if he has to do this again. "You know," the moment of truth, "I feel kind of weird about it. I don't think I can."

Erik looks a little disappointed but Cameron will not cross his line. He doesn't know if he's made the right decision. They wrap up the video and Cameron feels nothing. Not relieved, not let down, just the same, as if this is how it's supposed to be. But he knows he'll be in the bottom three for his decision. He knows it.

Damian expects to see an anguished look on Cameron's face but all he sees is acceptance. He doesn't know what it means, but he plans to find out. In the dorms again, Cameron tells Damian and Samuel that he knows he'll be in the bottom three. Damian decides that the best way to keep Cameron around is to just make him feel supported, like he has a reason to stay. Even if that reason is just Damian.

"I know you think you had a weak day yesterday, but, you couldn't have done any more, you know?" Damian said, trying to perk Cameron up. "It's worse if you're sitting with regrets. Saying I wish I did this or did that." Cameron feels a rush of affection for Damian, knowing how crushed he would be if he left.

"I'm past the point of trying to figure out what's gonna happen, I'm past the point of worrying about what's gonna happen, you'll drive yourself crazy."

"Words of wisdom…" Cameron scoffs, "Cameron Mitchell, everybody." Cameron almost cracks a smile for the first time in days.

It is Cameron's turn to be critiqued for the bottom three. He knows what is coming; Damian is praying he's wrong. He isn't. Sadness overcomes Damian once again. He doesn't even care what happens to him which is strange because he threw his whole life away for this and now he would throw it away again for his _friend_, not even a girlfriend. His is broken out of his thoughts when Robert comes to him. Lindsay is safe. He is in the bottom with Cameron. He tells Lindsay well done, giving her a kiss on the head but really wishes that it was Cameron walking off that stage.

Cameron gets "Blackbird" as his song. He's ecstatic. _Now I can go out with a bang_. Damian gets "Danny Boy" and he's devastated. He hates the song after singing it at every Christmas, Easter, and family gathering. _At least this means I'll go home and not Cameron_. After seeing how happy Cameron is about "Blackbird," Damian is sure he won't quit. He'd be going home but he is happy to do so if it means Cameron moves on. He will always have Celtic Thunder, but his best mate has nothing to fall back on. _He needs this more than me. He deserves this more than me._

In the practice room, Cameron barely even picks up the headphones to practice. He knows the song like the back of his hand, not that it matters anyway. Damian tries to focus on the song, but he just can't "_Come on, Damian, focus," _he whispers to himself. He wants to do his best, maybe he'd be lucky and Alex would get sent home. After a half hour though, Damian decides he has to talk to Cameron, just to make sure he wasn't quitting. He _has _to know. He knocks on Cameron's door and slips in to see his friend sitting on the counter, completely relaxed.

"Hey, Damo," Cameron says, a light smile on his lips.

"Hey. You think you're gonna be safe?" Cameron can hear the apprehensiveness in Damian's voice. _He wants to know if I'm quitting_. He looks in Damian's eyes and sees the despair burning in their icy blue depths. Cameron hops off the counter and gave Damian a big hug. He can't bring himself to tell Damian about his decision. Not yet. He presses their foreheads together and smiles.

Damian sighs in relief. _He's not quitting._ He smiles back. "We'll get through this, Damo."

Damian backs out of the room, his nerves calmed completely. The rest of the rehearsal time went quickly. Nikki came in to hear Damian's song. He makes her cry and he feels deep in his heart that he and Cameron will make it through. He's on stage now, smiling at Ryan. He begins to sing but doesn't really feel it. He isn't focusing on what he's doing, only the possibility of spending another week with Cameron. About half way through the song he can tell he's not doing well. _I'm blowing it_. He wonders if maybe he's trying to ruin it, just to make sure Cameron gets through. Before he really understands what he is doing, the song ends. Ryan tells him it wasn't his best and he walks off stage, feeling beat down. He heads into his practice room. Cameron's the only one who hasn't performed yet but Damian knows he'll kill it.

The minutes pass by and Damian wonders what's happening. A pit starts to form in his stomach. _What if I'm wrong? What if Cameron __**is**__ quitting?_ Damian runs out into the hall towards Cameron's room and almost runs straight into Ryan Murphy who is coming out of the room. Dread sweeps over Damian. _Oh, God._ Ryan walks away without a word and Cameron comes out of the room, not an emotion showing on his face.

"What-"

"Come on," Cameron cuts Damian off, pulling him into the rec room with the others. A morose look overcomes his face and Damian knows what's coming. They sit down. Damian puts his head in a hand, looking away from Cameron. He doesn't want to hear this. _They don't know what's about to hit them._

"What's going on?" Hannah asks.

"I was just talking to Ryan and told him how tough of a time I've had and how I've come to realize that, uhm, right now this really isn't for me. So, tonight, I'm uh, I'm leaving."

Cameron looked around to see Lindsay and Hannah breaking into tears, Samuel is completely shocked. Alex looks like he was trying to be sad but is just happy he is safe another week. But Damian, _Damian._ "And in the end he told me I saved Damian."

Damian still couldn't look at Cameron but he reaches his hand down and squeezed Cameron's shoulder as a sign of gratitude as well as sorrow. He can't accept this, he just can't. As Cameron stands up to hug everyone, Damian feels that he's going to cry. He gives Cameron a hug and says thank you, not really feeling anything. He slips into the hall to let his tears fall but sees Ryan Murphy talking to a camera man down the hall. He struts forward, letting his body take over.

The tears fall as he begins to speak, "How could you let him quit? You know he would have won this thing, you know it! You need to write him a role, I don't care that he's of the show, I don't care!" The tears come quicker and faster than they've ever come in his life. He keeps yelling at Ryan until he sobs loudly and has to catch his breath. The camera man backs away to leave Ryan to talk to the distraught boy.

"Damian, I know you're his friend, but it was his decision. There's nothing I can do about it," Damian hiccups. "Besides, I think you should really talk to Cameron about it," he points over Damian's shoulder and he turns around to see Cameron standing apologetically in the doorway of the rec room. Ryan walks away to give them some privacy.

"Damo…" Cameron began, ready to say anything to get his friend to stop crying like this. He hates it. It makes him want to cry.

Damian shoves past Cameron. "_I can't,"_ Damian half whispered as he ran back to the dorms, feeling an ache in his heart. He hates being so emotional.

Cameron follows him into the room and sits next to him on the bed. He puts his arm around Damian's shoulders. Damian rests his head on Cameron's shoulder, sniffing lightly. His tears finally start to come at a slower pace.

"Damian, I love you. You're my best friend and no matter what, we'll be buds. You know that, right?" Damian nods solemnly.

"I just don't see how I can do this without you here…"

"Damo, look at me," Cameron pulled away so he could look Damian in the eyes. "You have to win this. I don't want Sam or Lindsay or Alex or even Hannah to win this. Only you. Because you are the one person in this world who I would do anything for. Knowing that me quitting saved you made everything seem _right_. I don't want a role on _Glee_. I want to be my own person, do my own thing. And after you win this, I'll move to L.A. with you. We'll have crazy nerd adventures and eat food and sleep the days away," Damian scoffed at this but showed a hint of a smile.

"Did you say you love me? Is there something you're not telling me?" Damian smiled; teasing Cameron was his favorite activity.

"Oh, shut up," When Damian sees Cameron smile again, he decides that he _will_ win this thing. _For Cameron._


	9. Reassurance

Reassurance

The door slammed in Cameron's face with a defiant thud. "Damo, _please_. Why can't we talk about this? You _know _I love you," Cameron said desperately through the apartment door.

"Really? Are you sure I know that?" Damian yelled back, angry for so many reasons, "Is that why you hit on that waitress? Is that why you won't tell your parents about us? Why you won't even hold my hand when we walk down the street? Yeah, you love me a whole lot," now Cameron started getting angry as well. How could Damian not see how in love he was with him?

"Damian, open up this door right now. I have a key anyways and you can't stand there all night," Cameron could hear the edge of frustration in his own voice.

"Fine, I'll let you in but you're sleeping in the guest bed. And I won't talk about it," he opened the door roughly, staring Cameron straight in the eyes, pure rage streaming from them. Cameron stared right back, emitting his own amount of fury. He stormed past Damian, throwing his peacoat off onto the couch. He turned back after Damian closed the door.

"I just don't understand how you can be so fucking stupid. I love you. You know that. You also know that I'm just not ready for everyone to know I'm gay. I thought you understood."

Damian's eyes flared with bitterness. "What the fuck, Cam. I understood that three _months_ ago. When this was all _new_," he got closer to Cameron now, his anger over the past few weeks bubbling to the surface. "I've been nothing but honest with you. So why can't you be honest and just admit that _you don't love me_. This was probably just some sick experiment after you broke up with your girlfriend. Admit it. I mean, you won't even have sex with me and we've been dating for months." at this point Damian was mere centimeters from Cameron's face, breathing hard, wanting nothing more than to punch something.

Cameron's hand curled into a fist as he stared with hostility in Damian's deep blue eyes that were currently filmed over with glistening anger. "Is that what I have to do to make you believe that I love you? You need me to _fuck_ you so that you see that?" Cameron didn't mean for it to come out so rough but when he said it, he meant it. Damian was searching for some sort of reassurance and if that was it, then so be it. Damian glared at Cameron, not saying a word. This wasn't really what he was going for. All he wanted was some proof that their relationship was more than just secret kisses and words to Cameron.

The boys stood like that for a few moments, their chests heaving in indignation. Damian could feel his eyes watering in anger towards his soon to be ex-boyfriend. Cameron decided that Damian would get what he asked for; just so he could prove him wrong. He moved his neck down and forced his lips against Damian's. Damian ripped his face away the moment he felt Cameron's full lips on his own and said angrily, "Fuck you."

Cameron didn't give up. He grabbed Damian's face in his hands, pulling it towards him again, ignoring the resistance in his eyes. He felt Damian almost relax into the kiss but after a couple seconds, hands pushed against his chest. "No. Fuck you, Cam."

Damian began walking backwards, finding that saying no was getting harder and harder to do. Cameron moved forward, throwing his glasses off onto the kitchen table. He moved towards Damian and ripped off his shirt in one fell swoop. His bare skin made Damian's stomach flip but he was still pissed and didn't want to give Cameron the satisfaction. Cameron moved faster now, latching onto the back of Damian's head, strong-arming his lips to meet his own for the third time. This time Cameron stuck his tongue into Damian's mouth, not letting him pull away despite Damian's greatest efforts. "Fuck you," Damian sputtered out one more time, with much less force this time. Finally he groaned and kissed Cameron back, his fury transforming into passion. "_Fuck me_."

Damian fought Cameron's tongue desperately, competing for domination. Cameron pulled on Damian's hips, leading him into the bedroom. He let go of his hips and held onto Damian's shirt instead, tearing it over his head. He stroked his hands from Damian's neck down to his jeans. He rubbed outside Damian's underwear first, making him hard. Then he slid his hand under the underwear, grabbing Damian's cock, rubbing it up and down slowly. He fingered the tip of it lightly and Damian moaned in response.

Damian reached down and unbuttoned Cameron's pants, pulling them off as he moved his mouth down to suck at Cameron's crook in his neck. Cameron felt a shiver run down his spine and started moving his hand faster. He was focused on making Damian _feel_ the intensity of his love for him. Cameron now stood naked and Damian stared at every inch of him. He knew that Cameron didn't really love him, that this wouldn't go any farther. He knew that Cameron would turn around right then and there and admit that it was all a big mistake. The thought made Damian's wrath build up again. He glared at Cameron expectantly, waiting for him to disappear.

Cameron saw the change in Damian's demeanor. He pulled his hand out of Damian's pants. This was it, Cameron was walking away, Damian was sure of it. He raised an eyebrow, daring Cameron to do something. Cameron got on his knees earning a shocked expression from Damian. He undid Damian's pants and ripped downwards in a fit of his own frustration. Damian gasped at the suddenness and looked down to see that his cock was harder than it had ever been; and Cameron's wide mouth was headed straight for it.

Cameron's plump lips caressed the head of Damian's dick, his tongue sliding around in circles. Damian's head fell backwards involuntarily and a loud whine escaped his throat. Cameron took more of Damian in his mouth and started moving his head back and forth, all of his anger and frustration fueling the intense movement. Damian grabbed onto Cameron's head, forcing him to quicken his movement. He bucked his hips forward as he pulled Cameron's head towards him, making more friction. Cameron enjoyed the movement; it made his own cock grow reasonably in size. Seeing Damian so hot and sweaty turned him on more than anything he had ever experienced. He needed Damian to see how lustful he was becoming.

He brought his tongue back into the equation, quickly making Damian come into his mouth. He wanted to pull away, to spit it out but Damian's death grip on his hair forced him to swallow. He didn't even notice the taste, he just wanted more. He stood up and kissed Damian hard on the lips, emitting fiery passion in every graze of the lip and every caress of the tongue. He pushed Damian onto the bed so that Damian's legs were spread and he rested his pelvis between Damian's hips. He began grinding intensely into Damian's cock. He didn't even let Damian come down from his high before making him hard as a rock again. Damian writhed under Cameron from the pleasure of the massaging of their cocks together.

Cameron let out a raspy breath as they kissed and said, "I still haven't done what you asked."

"And-" a moan, "what is-" a hitched breath, "what would that be?" Damian managed between hip thrusts.

"I still haven't _fucked_ you yet," Cameron said, bucking his hips upwards violently. Damian's heart skipped several beats. Cameron was being unfairly sexy.

"Well, then do as I say," Damian said, trying to be equally sexy and demanding. He didn't want Cameron to be in_ complete_ control. "What the fuck are you waiting for?" Damian breathed, his accent thicker and deeper.

Cameron didn't say anything. Instead he transferred all his remaining fury towards Damian into turning him over roughly, grabbing his hips, pulling upwards so Damian sat on his hands and knees, prepared to take Cameron's cock. Cameron licked his fingers sloppily. He had only read how to do this on the internet but he was ready. He wanted to do this. He slid the first finger in quickly and felt Damian's body tense up.

Cameron slid in the second finger without asking Damian if he was ready; he kind of enjoyed seeing the pain on Damian's face. Damian kind of enjoyed feeling it. His heart sped up as the third finger slipped in. He clenched his hands, grabbing handfuls of the blanket. Cameron moved his fingers back and forth, getting Damian ready for his large and expectant cock. Cameron took his fingers out and positioned himself in front of Damian's hole. He grabbed onto Damian's sides and slid in. His nails dug into Damian's soft skin and Damian let out a rush of air.

Cameron stayed fully inside Damian for a while, simply trying to transmit every feeling of animosity, lust, and love into the one position. He felt himself grow even harder at the heat of the moment and he trailed his hands down Damian's side, towards his flailing cock. He grabbed on and began pumping in time with his own thrusting hips. Damian never felt so incredible.

All in one movement he could feel Cameron's large hands rubbing his dick as well as Cameron's cock grazing his sensitive nub inside him. Every inch of his body felt nothing but immense euphoria. He moved in time with Cameron's bucking body and let out piercing cries with every pump of the hand and onslaught of Cameron's cock. Cameron panted, searching for oxygen in the mess of sticky sweat and pre come that found its way around Damian's hole. His movements became faster and needier. His hand slid up and down and he could feel come dribbling from Damian's cock.

Damian twisted the fabric in his hands and moaned the loudest yet. He screamed out, nearing his second climax. The scream sent Cameron completely over. He came inside Damian, a deep growl escaping as he threw his head back in ecstasy. His hand clenched onto Damian's cock which shuddered as Damian came. He saw a flash of white in his eyes as he felt Cameron's hand pump up one last time, his orgasm lasting longer than any he had ever had. Cameron pulled out and fell to the side, his chest heaving in exhaustion. Damian collapsed onto his stomach, leaving wrinkles where he had nearly ripped up the blanket.

"Jesus. That was fucking incredible," Damian said between bated breaths.

"Do you believe me now?" Cameron asked, not forgetting that he actually had a purpose to fucking his boyfriend's brains out.

"I dunno, you might have to show me again." Cameron pounced on Damian, flipping him back over as he planted soft kisses all over his tan face.

Damian giggled and Cameron simply said, "Maybe we should fight more often. I'd be perfectly fine with showing you again-" a kiss on the forehead, "and again-" a kiss on the cheek, "and again," a kiss on the lips.


	10. Shaky

Shaky

"No, no, no, Damo. Like this," Cameron played the chord for what felt like the hundredth time. He did it slowly and deliberately, to make _sure_ Damian got it this time. He was attempting to teach the Irish boy how to play guitar, he had no idea why though. Damian had the attention span of a five-year-old and zero hand-eye coordination, despite his love of video games.

Damian asked once again, "Are my fingers right?" Cameron checked.

"Yep. Now strum a few times," Damian did as he was told, _finally_ getting it correct. "Yes! That's it man. D'you think you could try switching between the first one we learned and this one a few times?" Damian scrunched up his face in concentration and fumbled through the chords. Cameron smiled to himself as he watched his roommate focus everything he had into a few simple notes. He wondered why Damian approached him about this all of a sudden. Not that he was complaining, he loved spending time with his best friend. It was just completely out of the blue, amidst all the _Glee _craziness and everything.

After a few tries it actually sounded pretty good and Damian looked up into Cameron's eyes, a look of pure elation painted on his delicate features. "I did it!" he sounded like a little kid at Christmas.

Cameron chuckled, "Yeah, good job. Okay, so the next chord-"

Damian cut him off. "Snack break first."

"We've only been doing this for a half hour," Cameron tried to get Damian to sit back down, electricity shooting up his fingers when he touched Damian's tan arm.

The Irish boy appeared not to have felt it though and protested. "Yeah but I'm hungry. I can't focus when I'm hungry."

"You can't focus anyways," Cameron mumbled.

"What was that?" Damian glared jokingly at Cameron.

"Oh nothing, you get your snack," Damian walked into the kitchen and Cameron played around on his guitar. He started up on To Be Surprised. He started getting more into it and hardly noticed when Damian plopped back onto the couch with a plate of food in hand.

"_When I wrap my arms around you__  
__Every mistake we made crumbles__  
__When I wrap my arms around you__  
__Everything echoes a new song.__"_

The sweet, fast melody carried on and Cameron looked up at Damian who was chewing on a Nacho with wide eyes as they always got when he thought seriously about something. His leg moved up and down with the beat. Cameron strummed the last chord and sighed, wishing that Damian knew who he was singing for.

"That song's perfect," Damian said softly, mostly to himself.

"Perfect for what?"

"The girl I wanna sing it to," he blushed and looked down sheepishly.

Cameron felt a pang in his chest. "Oh is _that _why you're having me teach you how to play?" He tried to sound teasing but his voice cracked so it sounded more pained than anything. Damian nodded embarrassingly. "Why do you want to learn guitar? Why don't you just ask her out; whoever _she_ is."

"She likes guys who play guitar. I'm not sure if she'd date me otherwise. I figured it wouldn't hurt."

"Damo, you don't need to do anything to impress a girl. If she doesn't like you for how you are now, then she's dumb."

Damian looked at him sadly. "Well why the hell would she? It's not like I'm anything special."

"Yes, you are. You're talented and funny and you are the single most caring person I've ever met. That's not even counting the fact that you're on _Glee_."

"Well I don't think that would really impress her much."

"Is she on _Glee_? Is it Dianna? I always knew you had the hots for her," Cameron nudged Damian with his elbow but inside he was praying that the answer was no.

"No," Cameron let out a breath. "She works on the set. And Cam, she's amazing," Damian rambled on and Cameron tuned out, nodding to seem like he was interested. Actually, he _was_ interested but it hurt too much to hear. Damian finally came to a close and got quiet after a few minutes of fawning about her hair and her eyes and everything else. He sighed, an infatuated look on his face, and leaned back into the couch. "She's like, my own Macy," Damian smiled contentedly.

Cameron forgot that he had yet to tell Damian that he broken up with Macy when he left Texas. He was actually surprised that Damian didn't notice that they never skyped or texted or anything. He was probably too caught up with his new crush.

"Yeah, about that," Damian squinted at Cameron when he heard the tentativeness in Cameron's voice. "I kinda broke up with Macy. When I left Texas."

"But that was _weeks_ ago! Why didn't you say anything?" He shot up in surprise.

Cameron shrugged. "I dunno. It really didn't seem that important. It was a mutual thing and we're still friends. And you didn't ask, so…"

"Well, shit. If you guys can't make it, how the heck will I? What happened anyways?"

"Macy said I've been distracted lately, which is true. And I don't think the whole long distance thing is for me. Besides I would've been too busy doing stuff with you over here to really commit to it," all lies. Every bit of it. He broke up with Macy because he had feelings for Damian. He gave Macy the same reasons though. Not his proudest moment but what was he supposed to do? Tell her he was leaving her for his best friend, who happened to be a guy? He didn't think that would fly.

Damian's look of shock didn't disappear through Cameron's entire speech. "I don't believe you," he finally blurted out.

"What? What do you mean?" Cameron replied in a shaky voice. He didn't know how the heck Damian could know that.

"Your knee _always_ shakes when you lie. Why did you really break up with her?"

Even Macy didn't call him out and she had known him for _way_ longer than Damian had. "I just told you."

"See, you did it again," Damian pointed at Cameron's knee.

"I'm not lying, Damo. Now can we just get back to your lesson?" Cameron could feel a blush creeping into his neck and willed it to disappear. Damian shoved the last chip into his mouth and rubbed his hands on his jeans but continued glaring at Cameron suspiciously.

They picked up the guitars and Cameron situated Damian's fingers over the right frets. He let his fingers linger on Damian's for an extra second and Damian gave him a strange look. Cameron pulled away quickly and coughed, telling Damian to strum again. They worked for another hour or so until Damian said he was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

"Thanks for helping me, Cam," He stood up and opened his arms for a hug. Cameron squeezed tightly and let out an involuntary sigh. Damian pulled away and raised an eyebrow at Cameron.

"What's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about now?" Cameron bent to pick up his guitars so Damian couldn't see the redness in his face.

"You just seem…_ touchy_."

"I dunno, I guess I'm just a touchy person, Damo."

"Okay, okay, geez there's no need to get snappy. I'm going to bed. Again tomorrow?" Damian asked; his tone was lighter at the prospect.

"Mhmm," Cameron said, trying to keep a sob from escaping.

"Okay. G'night, Cam," Damian squeezed Cameron's shoulder from behind before heading into his room and shutting the door softly.

It felt like Damian's hand had left a burn mark on Cameron's shoulder. He reached a shaking hand up and placed it over the tender spot. Cameron let out the tears he had been holding. He knew that if he was this upset, he would have to tell Damian eventually. Another song came into his head and he hummed the tune out loud.

"_My hands are shakin'__  
__From carrying this torch__  
__From carrying this torch for you"_

Soon.


	11. Soothing

Soothing

Damian rested his chin on his hand as he stared solemnly out the window of his bedroom. The sound of Christmas music floated in his room from the living room downstairs. Normally he would have been in with his family, singing carols and decorating the tree. But this year, all Damian could think about was how much he wanted to go back to L.A. For weeks he kept telling himself that coming home for the holidays was the right thing. Damian hadn't seen his family in months and he and Jenna really needed some time together. However, once he arrived back in Derry, things just didn't seem the same. He didn't feel at home. He missed the smells of his apartment, he missed working with the cast, he missed everything.

Most of all, Damian missed Cameron. As time passed in their little apartment, Cameron became Damian's family. He was what he wanted to see when he got home from work and what he needed to see in the morning, not that Cameron was ever awake before Damian left. He chuckled to himself at the memory of seeing Cameron passed out on the couch with the xbox remote still in hand, drool running onto the pillow and glasses askew. Many mornings passed with Cameron in the same position. Damian thought it was adorable.

Damian's thoughts were interrupted when someone jumped on his back from the direction of the hallway. "Jesus, you scared the shit outta me, Jenna," Damian exclaimed after he whipped around in his computer chair.

Jenna laughed wildly. Damian couldn't help but notice how crazy she sounded when she laughed. It was nothing like the soothing tinkling of Cameron's laugh. "Sorry, babes," he hated it when she called him that. "I was just coming to get you. Dinner's almost ready."

"Okay I'll be out in a few."

She bounded forward and kissed Damian on the cheek swiftly before retreating back out with his family. Damian sighed and continued staring out the window. He figured Cameron was probably waking up right then. He wanted to hear Cameron's sweet and soothing voice more than anything. He fished in his pocket until he found his cellphone and dialed Cameron's number; he knew it by heart. His stomach churned for some reason but Damian shook it off. He had no reason to be nervous to talk to his best friend, did he?

Cameron wiped the bleariness out of his eyes, slowly raising himself to sit up in bed. He leaned over and checked his phone. 21 missed calls. Every single one from Macy. He groaned and slouched back in the bed, pulling the sheets over his head. The night before had been rough to say the least. Cameron got off the plane from L.A. to find Macy waiting for him. He was ecstatic to see her, really he was. In fact, he was planning on finally, _finally_ going all the way with her during this trip. Macy had wanted to for some time but Cameron wasn't ready. Now he felt like he was. He had a feeling Macy knew what was going on because when they arrived at her house, with her parents out of town, everything was already set up.

Candles were propped on the coffee table and the mantle above the fireplace. A deep red blanket was draped across the couch. Macy sat Cameron down on the couch and started kissing up his neck. Cameron was nervous; he didn't know what to do. He thought that when he and Macy would finally get to this point, he would feel passion, love. But he felt nothing. In all honesty, he wished that someone else was in Macy's place. He didn't know who exactly, just _someone._ Cameron realized this just as Macy moved to pull off his shirt.

Cameron stopped her. "No, Mace. I can't."

He stood and walked out without another word. He couldn't think about anything, couldn't process what he was doing. So here he was the morning after, avoiding Macy like the plague. Cameron felt the sudden urge to talk to Damian. Hearing the Irish boy's cheery voice always made Cameron feel better back home. _Back home._ Cameron realized right then that Texas was no longer his home. L.A. was home. Damian was home. He picked his phone back up and was about to click the first number on speed dial just as it rang.

"Damian? I was literally just about to call you."

"Oh no way," Damian chuckled. "Well, what's up over there in Texas?"

"Nothing good. Macy and I… well it's just not good."

"Did you do the deed?" Damian scared himself when he hoped that the answer was no.

Cameron gulped. He had a feeling Damian would scold him if he said no. But he would be able to tell if he was lying anyways so he opted for the truth. "No."

Damian let out the breath he had been holding. He wasn't sure how to respond. Normally he would get after Cameron for not sticking to his plan but seeing as he was secretly relieved, he decided to go the teasing route. "Awh, little Cammy still has his V-card."

"Oh, shut up, Damo. It's not like you've gone all the way. How are things with Jenna by the way?"

Damian could tell he was trying to change the subject. "Okay I guess. She's as annoying as ever."

"I don't get why you don't just break up with her already if she drives you so insane," Cameron twirled the drawstrings on his pajama pants as he spoke, wondering why Damian sounded so strange.

"Well, I used to want to stay with her just so she might have sex with me but I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. Not since I chose L.A. over her an all. So why didn't things work out with Macy?"

"Honestly, I just don't want it to be her. It didn't feel right," Cameron loved that he could tell this stuff to Damian and not feel weird about it. Affection for Damian washed over him.

"Well, shit, Cam. We gotta find someone we can just go all the way with. I know it's not everything in life but I'm getting' tired of having to wank off anytime I get a hard on, ya know?"

"Jesus, Damo, that might've been too much information," although he agreed completely. Cameron heard Damian sigh on the other end. "What's wrong?"

"Like now. I really just want to do it. Like, bad," there was a certain huskiness in Damian's voice that Cameron recognized.

"Are you telling me that you have…a… you know…" Cameron squirmed a little bit.

"Erection? Affirmative," Damian wasn't afraid to be candid.

"Oh. Well, you want me to go?"

"Nah, it's okay, I just…" he breathed in deeply, trying to control himself. Damian didn't have any clue as to what was turning him on so much but he couldn't stand it. He had to do something.

Cameron could hear Damian panting a little and he couldn't stop himself from feeling a little turned on by it. Cameron lowered his voice. "Look, I'll just go. We can talk tomorrow."

Cameron's voice had gotten rough and Damian's erection twitched. Could it be Cameron that was making him so hard? "No, don't go. Say something else."

Confusion shadowed Cameron's thoughts. First of all, was Damian really asking what he thought he was asking? And secondly, was all his blood really rushing to his cock because of Damian's gruff voice? "Like what?"

"Cam, what if… What if I told you that I'm touching myself right now?" Damian pushed his door closed with his foot and poised himself nervously for Cameron's reply. He knew that Cameron would hang up. This would ruin their friendship. But if Cameron was really making Damian feel this way, then there was no way he wanted to be just friends. The silence continued for at least a minute but Damian could still hear Cameron's slow breaths so he didn't dare hang up.

"I would ask you where exactly you're touching yourself," Damian's eyebrows shot up. He was _not _expecting Cameron to reciprocate.

"Are we doing this, Cam?" Damian had to be sure. He wanted this. He could hear shuffling on Cameron's end.

"Hell yes," Cameron breathed it out. He was obviously as turned on as Damian felt.

Damian quickly stood to lock his door then sat on his bed, simultaneously reaching his hand under his sweatpants. "What are you doing, Cam?" Damian asked, now trying to sound sexy.

Cameron let a small moan escape. "I'm rubbing myself up and down," why wasn't this awkward?

"Rub harder."

Cameron obeyed and whimpered again into his phone. "Are you gonna fuck me when we get back?"

"Uh- Oh yes, so hard, Cam," Damian's breathing came quicker. "I'm gonna suck your cock, so, so much," Damian was barely coherent. The words simply tumbled out of his mouth.

"Please, oh yes," Cameron couldn't form words anymore. He hummed out loudly and moved his hand even faster around his cock under his covers. Damian's pants moved in time with his own and he groaned loudly as he neared his climax.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Damian hit a sensitive spot on the underside of his shaft and moaned louder than he ever had as he came into his hand.

Cameron screamed out, dropping the phone so he could clench onto the sheets as warm liquid spread on his hand. He caught his breath, chest heaving. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, letting what they had just done wash over them.

"You there?" Cameron picked the phone back up.

"Shit, Damo that was insane…"

"Yeah, to say the least. Do you, I mean, did you enjoy it?"

"That's a dumb question."

Damian laughed timidly. "You know what I mean."

"Look, I don't know what this is exactly but I know that that was the most incredible orgasm I've ever had. And I'd like to do it again," Cameron surprised himself with his honesty.

"Same. On all counts," Damian replied with a smile on his face. "I have to go to dinner but we'll talk about this later?"

"Yeah. Call me," Cameron ran a hand down his sweaty face.

"I will. Fuck- I mean, talk to you later." Cameron simply laughed and hung up, hoping that what Damian almost said would be true.


	12. Sparks

AU. Cameron, Damian and Hannah met in a San Francisco high school where Damian moved to his senior year from Ireland. Now they are three best friends living together in LA. They're all 22 years old. Damian works at a fancy restaurant singing jazz and swing music for a bunch of old people. Cameron busks for a living but still gets money from his parents so he doesn't have to do too much. Hannah works at a retail store and is trying to get her acting career going.

Sparks

"Cam, hurry up! I'm gonna be late for work!" Hannah yelled down their little hallway. She looked at the clock and bit her lip. She had already been late twice this month and her job was already hanging by a string. She heard a groan escape from Damian's room off to the right and she clapped her hands to her mouth. "Sorry, Damo," she whispered in his direction.

The door opened to reveal a tan Damian standing with frazzled hair only in boxers. His eyes were half closed and he had a thin line of dried drool sat to the side of his mouth. Hannah's stomach turned when she saw his almost naked body but she ignored it and instead laughed out loud at his ruffled appearance. "S'okay. I needa get up anyways."

Cameron ran out of the bathroom at the back of the hall. "Sorry, Han, I overslept again," he paused when he saw Damian. He busted up laughing. "Dude, you look hilarious. How late did you work last night?"

"They kept me going till one am. I'm exhausted but I have to meet my brother for breakfast."

"Your brother's in town?"

Damian opened his mouth to reply but Hannah interrupted, "I'm fascinated and I love your brother, really, but if I don't get going I'm gonna get fired," without another word, she grabbed Cameron's flannel sleeve and tugged him towards the door. He grabbed his guitar from where it was leaning against the peeling wall and snatched his car keys from the cluttered kitchen counter.

"See 'ya later," Damian called. Cameron waved over his shoulder, looking once more up and down Damian's body, just so he could keep the image in his mind for the rest of the day. Hannah slammed the door behind them and started sprinting towards the stairs of their apartment complex.

"Chill, Han, I'll speed. No need to rush," Cameron said, worried she might fall down the stairs or something.

"Actually, there is need. A lot of need. Do you know how many times my manager has threatened to fire me for being late?"

"Isn't that guy, like, a rapper or something? Shouldn't he be easy going?"

"Well, you'd think but he's even more gung ho about getting famous than I am. His job is the only thing keeping him afloat. Like me. He just takes it more seriously," Hannah explained in a rush as they finally reached Cameron's little green VW Beetle.

"What's his name again?"

"Bryce."

"Is he cute?" Cameron asked teasingly as he pulled out onto the main road.

"What?" Hannah yelled. "How could I find someone so controlling, so arrogant, so full of himself _cute_?"

Cameron chuckled a bit. "Fine, is he physically attractive?"

Hannah stopped and thought for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, he's pretty attractive. In _that _way," she admitted.

"Maybe you could _woo_ him so he'd be nicer to you," Cameron poked Hannah's side and she squirmed out of his reach.

"I haven't sunk _that_ low yet."

"Aw, come on. You haven't had a boyfriend since… Geez I can't even remember."

"Since senior year. Remember Alex?" Cameron nodded. "Yeah, he turned out to be gay. We still talk sometimes though."

"Wow. Can't say I'm surprised there," Cameron teased again and Hannah punched his arm. "Hey now, I'm driving!" she just punched him again.

They continued the banter until Cameron pulled up to the mall where Hannah worked. "I'll call you when I get off, okay?"

"Kay. Have fun with your _physically attractive_ boss," Hannah stuck her tongue out and slammed the door before running inside. Cameron chuckled to himself. He loved Hannah more than anything but sometimes she seemed lonely and he was really trying to help her get out there and maybe try to get a new boyfriend. Even if it was her crazy boss.

Cameron left the mall and headed towards the more congested part of the city. He slipped in his Phoenix CD and hummed along, letting his mind wander. He thought about that morning; Damian standing there in his boxers, his lithe muscles coated with a thin layer of morning sweat. Cameron couldn't get the image out of his head, not that he minded.

He could remember the exact moment when he knew he was in love with his best friend. It was the night of their high school graduation and they were at Hannah's house for a small party with a few of their other friends. Cameron and Damian were sitting on the couch playing FIFA when Lindsay, their good friend, came and sat on his lap and started kissing his neck. Cameron could see she had drunk a bit too much, and normally this kind of behavior wouldn't bother him. What bothered him was that Damian kissed her back. The jealousy that erupted in Cameron's heart was unbelievable. He didn't understand it at first, he thought maybe deep down he had feelings for Lindsay. However, when she pulled away and smiled at Damian, he felt nothing. When he looked at Damian smiling up at her though, the green monster inside exploded again. He wanted to be in Lindsay's place, not Damian's. Ever since that night, his feelings for the Irish boy only grew. Living with him was hard but honestly, Cameron would rather have Damian as a friend than not have him at all. And Cameron knew that if he ever told Damian the truth, he'd want nothing to do with him.

As a result of this sad truth, Cameron contented himself with hanging out with Damian as always, playing video games and making dinner with Hannah. Living one room away was difficult seeing as every night he dreamed about getting out of bed and crawling in with Damian to kiss his lips softly, caress his hair lovingly… Cameron let his thoughts drift until he arrived at his go-to public fountain to busk. He parked and pulled his guitar out, placing it gently by his feet. A few of the people around him gave dirty looks, seeing his intentions.

Cameron pulled out his baby and strummed a few chords, adjusting the tuning a bit. He smiled; playing always made him feel more at ease with the world. He let his fingers choose the song for him and found himself playing out Sparks by Coldplay. He was sure his subconscious chose this because it was the one song that made Damian's face swim in his vision whenever he heard it and right then, Damian was the only thing he wanted to see. He closed his eyes and immersed himself in Damian's eyes, belting out the chorus for the world to hear.

Every so often, Cameron heard the clink of change falling into his case but didn't pay it any mind. When the song ended, Cameron opened his eyes slowly, blinking from the brightness of the California sun. He was confused that he could still see Damian's bright smile and blue eyes staring at him. When his eyes adjusted he realized who it was and jumped up happily.

"Emmett! Hey man, what're you doing here?" Cameron pulled Damian's older brother into a hug.

"Hey, it's good to see you, Cameron. I was just walking to meet Damian for breakfast and heard you playing. Great job, by the way. You haven't lost your talent, that's for sure," he smiled brightly which reminded of just how similar he was to Damian and it made his own smile grow.

"Thanks. So where were you guys meeting?"

"Just over there at the IHOP. Hey, why don't you come with?" Cameron bit his lip. He wasn't sure if today of all days would be the best time to spend a lot of time with Damian. He was feeling particularly attracted to him after that morning and didn't want to do or say anything stupid. "Aw, come on dude. You don't have a boss keeping you here, do you?"

Cameron laughed and shook his head. "No, I thought maybe you guys wanted to spend time together alone or whatever. You know, family stuff," Cameron lied.

"Nonsense, Cam! You are family. So is Hannah but I assume she's working," Cameron nodded in the affirmative. "It's settled then. Come on, we're gonna be late."

Cameron decided there was no use in arguing so he packed up his guitar and crossed the square with Emmett towards a collection of stores and restaurants. "So who's the girl?" Emmett asked, smirking.

Cameron looked at him questioningly. "What girl?"

"The one who gave you that look on your face when you sang that song."

"Oh, uh, no girl. Promise," Cameron laughed, trying to seem nonchalant. Technically he wasn't lying. There was no girl.

"Uh huh, sure. I'll get it out of Damo if you're gonna be like that."

Cameron was about to object but they had reached the IHOP and he was forced to be quiet as they were led to the table that Damian already sat at. He wore a light blue long sleeve shirt that was buttoned down at the top so Cameron could just barely glimpse his collar bones jutting out. Cameron gulped but tried to act normal as Damian stood to give Emmett a hug.

"Look who I picked up outside," Emmett said after breaking away and motioning to Cameron.

Damian cracked a smile and said, "Ah, a starving musician I see," Cameron made a swing at Damian's shoulder but the Irish boy ducked out of the way and laughed. "I was wondering where you'd be busking today. You always choose the fountain when it's nice out."

The wink Damian shot in Cameron's direction floored him for a moment. He coughed and replied as Emmett slid into the booth next to Damian and Cameron sat on the opposite side. "Yeah and people are most generous around here. Not all snobby like they are up town."

"Yeah, Cam here was getting pretty comfortable out there. Sang "Sparks" so I asked him what girl was making him so mushy gushy all of a sudden. Do you have any idea, Damo?"

Cameron gave Emmett a dirty look but otherwise kept his face passive. Damian's eyebrows shot up. "Girl? Damn, I have no idea. Cam tells me everything but he hasn't said anything about a _girl_. But you do only sing that song when you like someone. So there must be _something_ you're not telling us," Damian leaned forward and bore his eyes into Cameron.

Cameron shifted in his seat at the intenseness of Damian's eyes. "No girl, I swear. I just felt like singing that song, okay?"

Damian shrugged and leaned back. "Whatever you say but I still think there's someone."

Cameron quietly stared at his hands as Damian and Emmett chatted throughout breakfast. His thoughts took over again and he sneaked glances at Damian whenever he heard laughter. The joy Damian emitted when he laughed was unmatched by anyone Cameron had ever met. Damian looked over at Cameron during one of his peeks and their eyes met. Cameron looked away quickly. He knew Damian thought he was acting weird. So he looked back up, trying to seem normal and found Damian still staring at him intently. Emmett was on his phone, talking animatedly so Damian got closer to Cameron.

"What's up with you today?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean you're acting really weird. It's kinda scarin' me. Talk ta me, Cam," Damian had a hint of worry in his eyes and Cameron almost broke down and told him how he felt right then over their blueberry pancakes but Emmett closed his phone and said some friends were waiting for him so he had to get going.

Cameron took the opportunity to stand up and say he had better get back to work anyways. He reached out his hand to Emmett who shook it firmly. "It was great to see you again, Em. Hope you come by before you head back to San Fran."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Cameron backed away after picking up his guitar and shot one more timid glance at Damian who was staring at him angrily. Cameron bowed his head, scrunched up his shoulders and left the restaurant in a rush.

"Late again, Hannah," Bryce talked down to Hannah in the back room of the store.

"Yeah, I know, sorry Bryce. My ride-"

"I don't want to hear excuses. Just don't let it happen again or we'll both be fired."

He turned and walked back onto the sales floor and Hannah made a face in his direction. She set her bag and coat down on a desk and straightened her shirt. She repeated her mantra in her head: _It's only temporary. It's a stepping stone. It's only temporary._ She let the image of Damian in his boxers cloud her vision which helped calm her down and she stepped back out behind the register, prepared for a day of demanding customers and tedious price scanning.

The hours passed and Hannah thought of nothing but how much she wished she could be with Damian. She liked him the second she saw him. She loved him the second she heard him say her name in that adorable accent their first day of senior year. Hannah had broken up with her boyfriend just days after she met Damian and didn't regret it one bit. It gave her complete freedom to spend as much time with Damian as she wanted. It wasn't an unhealthy crush; she really did want to know Damian as a person. The happiest times of her life were hanging out in her bedroom talking and telling jokes and singing with Damian and Cameron. They were better than just friends, they were her family. Living with them both was tough since she was the only girl but after the first year, she couldn't have been happier. Cameron was like her brother and Damian was not hard at all to look at and spend time with every day.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bryce's fingers snapping in front of her face. "Heello? Anyone home? Go see if that girl over there needs help," he pointed in the direction of the clearance rack and Hannah sighed, making her way over. The day was going much too slow.

Cameron pulled up to the mall at six thirty sharp. He was distracted to no end. He kept thinking about what Damian would say to him later. He could see the frustration in his best friend's eyes when he avoided him earlier. It was all Cameron could think about as he played in the streets and he dreaded the phone call from Hannah saying that she was ready to go home. But alas, he showed up. Hannah hopped in the car, fuming.

"Bad day?" Cameron asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it. You?"

"Same."

"Didn't make very much money?"

"No I did. Just…" he trailed off, wondering if he should confide in Hannah. She was the one person who knew him best besides Damian. In fact, the only thing she probably didn't know about was his feelings for Damian.

"What's up Cam?" Hannah saw a look of anguish plastered on Cameron's face as he pulled out of the parking lot and she was seriously worried.

He decided to tell her _part_ of the truth. "Well, I really like someone. I think I love them, actually. But I don't think I can tell them. It would ruin a lot," he looked at Hannah sheepishly.

"Awh, Cam! Love, really? That's awesome! How come you can't tell her though? You should always be honest with people you love. Seriously, dude," Hannah thought briefly that she should probably take her own advice. Cameron sighed deeply, choosing not to answer Hannah's question. "In fact, I think I love someone too," she continued.

Cameron looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Oh really now? Have I met this amazingly lucky guy yet?"

She smiled a little. "You could say that. But I don't think I can tell him either."

"Well we're both just screwed then, huh?" She nodded. They stayed in silence for the rest of the ride home, both lost in their own minds, both thinking about going home to see Damian.

Cameron parked in his usual spot and looked up at their building. He felt sick to his stomach. Hannah looked up and smiled. Coming home to see Damian was always the best part of her day. She opened up the door quickly and made her way towards the stairs. She realized Cameron wasn't following her and she turned back. He was still sitting in the car. She walked back and opened the door. He looked positively depressed. She bent down and grabbed his face so he was forced to look in her eyes. "Cam, whoever she is, she'll adore you. There's no way she couldn't. Okay? Things will work out for us. I promise," the sad look in Cameron's eyes made her heart break. "You coming?"

"Just give me a minute. I'll be up soon." Hannah understood and left Cameron to himself. He let the quiet envelop him. He let his emotions take control and felt a single tear slide down his face.

Hannah unlocked the door and saw Damian sitting at their kitchen table, his back to her. His head was hung low and he had his hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. "Hey, Damo. How's Emmett?" Hannah moved to the opposite side of the table and sat down. When Damian looked up, she saw that his eyes were droopy and red, like he had been crying. "What's wrong?" she reached out her hand and placed it over Damian's instinctively.

Damian straightened up, pulling his hand away to wipe his eyes. "It's nothing, really. I'm just tired and I have a lot on my plate," he smiled but Hannah could see it was strained. She wanted to comfort him, to hold him. "So where's Cam?"

"Sitting in his car, moping about something," she didn't mention the crush; she wasn't sure if Cameron had told Damian yet. "Hey, don't you have to head to work soon?" Hannah asked after glancing at the clock. He usually had to be at work by seven thirty and it was already six forty five.

"Yeah," Damian mumbled, breaking away from whatever he was thinking about. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna ask Cameron to give me a ride. My car's almost outta gas," He stood up and grabbed his suit off a nearby chair; he would change at work.

"Okay, well don't let them keep you too late this time, you look awful," Hannah teased even though she thought he looked just as fantastic as usual.

Damian cracked a real smile this time and promised he wouldn't as he slipped out the door. After he shut it, Hannah whispered quietly after him, "_I love you_."

Cameron had his face buried in his hands and he was sobbing uncontrollably when he heard the passenger door open and a weight fall onto the seat next to him. The door closed again and he choked out a muffled, "_What_ Han?"

He felt a hand rest on his back and move in circles comfortingly. He let out another fit of tears into his hands before he felt he had to get it out. He couldn't keep inside anymore. Even if Damian couldn't know, someone had to. "It's Damian, okay? I'm in love with Damian," the hand stopped moving abruptly. He still kept his face pressed into his hands, not wanting to see the look of shock or disgust that was surely planted on Hannah's face. The minutes passed and Cameron finally lifted his head and looked over.

His jaw dropped when he saw Damian sitting, staring at him with a very serious look on his face. His mind flew a million directions. _Did I just say what I think I said? Oh dear God, did I just tell him I love him?_ _What is Damian thinking? _He closed his mouth then opened it again like a fish. Tears fell in a continuous stream. He took a breath and almost said something but Damian jumped in before he had a chance.

"I need a ride to work. We can talk about this later," Damian said robotically as he turned to face forward, staring at nothing.

Cameron was completely shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He shakily turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking spot. He probably shouldn't have been driving in such an unstable state. He couldn't focus on the road and kept glancing over at Damian's stony figure, still thinking that it must have been a nightmare. He stopped outside the restaurant and Damian hopped out. Before he shut the door, Cameron leaned over and opened his mouth to speak.

Damian bent over and looked Cameron straight in the eyes. "_Later_."

He slammed the door shut and Cameron stayed in the same leaned over position. He couldn't tell if Damian was angry or hurt or scared or some other emotion but whatever it was, it was intense. When Damian stared into Cameron's eyes, they seemed to burn holes straight into Cameron's soul. They froze Cameron to the spot. A car honked behind him and he jumped up to pull away from the curb. He made it home and rushed upstairs as quickly as possible. He had to tell Hannah or he felt like he would burst.

Hannah jumped when Cameron flew through the door, a crazed look in his eye. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh- okay," Hannah stuttered, wondering what had Cameron so worked up; he had only been gone long enough to take Damian to work.

Cameron sat down in a rush and stared at his palms which were sweating. "I told the person I love how I feel," Cameron explained, now looking into Hannah's soft eyes.

"That's great! But where did you see her? You weren't gone long enough to stop somewhere, were you?" Hannah cocked her head to the side, wondering who the heck it could be.

"Well, first of all, I didn't need to stop anywhere. Second of all, it's _not_ great. And third of all," Cameron paused. This was the big one. "It's not a girl."

Hannah stared at him, the same confused expression on her face. Cameron looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to get it.

"_Oh_. Oh! My God," horror passed over her features and Cameron looked at the floor in embarrassment. "Damian?" Cameron nodded slowly. "Wow. So you told him?"

Her voice sounded strange, almost annoyed. "Yeah. I didn't mean to. I didn't see him come into the car and I thought it was you and I just sort of blurted it out and-" he stopped, the memory bringing him to tears again. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and took a few deep breaths.

Hannah didn't know what to say. Her best friend just admitted that he was in love the same person that she was in love with. Who was a guy. It was so much information that she could barely breathe. She was also a little mad that Cameron got to tell Damian before Hannah did. She really wasn't jealous; Cameron was a guy after all and Damian was as straight as they come but it didn't mean that she didn't wish Cameron liked, or _loved_ apparently, someone else.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He just said we'd talk about it later. I think I would've preferred it if he had gotten mad or something."

Hannah reached over and patted Cameron's shoulder. She decided to be honest with him. "Me too."

"You too what?" Cameron said through his sniffles.

"I love him too."

Cameron looked at her sadly. "We really are screwed, huh?" he repeated his statement from before, meaning it even more now. She smiled a little and felt a tear run down her own face before nodding. He reached over and hugged Hannah tightly. There was no one who deserved Damian more than Hannah, he knew it but he couldn't help but feel resentful about the fact that Damian would be much more likely to choose Hannah over him. Because she was a girl. He wasn't so he had no chance at all. It made him squeeze Hannah even tighter and let his tears fall faster.

After a while, Hannah felt extremely exhausted and pulled away from Cameron, giving him a little grin as she held onto his hand. "I'm going to bed. You talk to him and be totally honest, okay? If I _had_ to see Damian with anyone but me, I would want it to be you."

"Yeah, fat chance. I have a penis," Hannah laughed out loud with his statement and bowed out of the room in a funny manner to try and make him feel better. Cameron cracked a forced smile and fell back into the couch. At least Hannah didn't hate him for loving the same guy as her.

Cameron groaned when he remembered that he'd have to pick Damian up for work. That car ride would be even worse. He laid down so his head was on the arm rest. He let his eyes flutter shut as he tried to think of a speech to tell Damian to at least _try _and explain his feelings rationally. How does one tell their best friend in the world that they've been in love with them for three years, while living under the same roof? Cameron had no idea and he didn't even know where to begin. He could feel himself drifting to sleep so he turned his ringer on high for when Damian would call to be picked up then closed his eyes once more and fell asleep thinking of Damian's bright blue eyes.

In Cameron's dream, Damian sat next to him, stroking his face. He nuzzled into the warmth. It felt so real but he felt himself waking up and he frowned, not wanting the fantasy to end. After fighting it as best he could, Cameron opened his eyes. It wasn't a dream. Damian sat perched on the edge of the couch and his fingers were making shapes on Cameron's drowsy face. Cameron sat up quickly. "Damian. What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to pick you up," _Damian wasn't just touching my face, was he?_

"I got a taxi," Damian replied in a low, husky voice.

Cameron looked at his phone to see that it was already two in the morning. "They kept you late again."

"No, I got here at one. I've been thinking for the past hour."

"About what?" Cameron knew very well what.

"About what you said earlier," Cameron gulped. This was it. This was what he had been waiting to hear, whether it was good news or bad. "So you really love me?" Damian asked without hesitation.

Cameron nodded. "You should know Hannah loves you too," he felt bad for outing Hannah but Damian needed to know _everything_ before he made up his mind about anything. Because despite his slim chances, Cameron still held on to the tiniest hope that maybe, _maybe_ his feelings were reciprocated. After all, Cameron never thought he would like a guy but here he was, completely infatuated in and in love with his best friend.

"I know," Damian replied. Cameron's eyebrows shot up. "I've known for a while. Hannah isn't exactly the most subtle person. _You_, however," Cameron shifted his eyes down at Damian's accusing tone. "You are too good at hiding your feelings. How long has it been?"

Cameron was prepared for this question. "Since graduation night. You remember the random make out session you had with Lindsay right in front of my face?" Damian nodded, smirking a little. "Well, that was the moment. The look in your eyes when you looked at her… I wanted you to look at me like that. And…" Cameron stopped, thinking that he almost went too far.

"And?" Damian was listening intently.

Cameron figured it was too late to go back now. "And your lips looked like the most incredible thing in the world. They still do. And they always will," Cameron blushed and stared at the wall. He could feel Damian stiffen next to him and the tension in the air rose a couple notches.

Damian reached his hand forward tentatively. He cupped Cameron's left cheek and pulled it so Cameron had to look into his eyes. "Cam, I-" he broke off. He could feel the tears that never fell well up in his eyes. "I have _always_ loved you."

Damian didn't say another word. He simply leaned forward slowly until the only things Cameron could see were Damian's lips and the only thing he could smell was Damian's minty breath. The only thing he could hear was the deep thumping of his own heartbeat. He felt Damian's soft, thin lips press into his own scratchy round ones. His heart sprinted into his throat and he reached his hand up to cup Damian's smooth cheek. _This must be a dream_. But it wasn't because he could _feel_ the warmth radiating from Damian's gentle body and he could _feel_ his toes scrunch up like they always did when he kissed someone. Damian pulled away and looked Cameron in the eye.

"Really?" Cameron whispered passionately. He wanted to be completely positive that Damian was sure of his feelings.

"Cam, I've been dreaming about this for years. So yes, _really_," Cameron smiled his first genuine smile all day and pushed his lips forward again.

They kissed sweetly for a while before deciding they should go to bed. Cameron wanted to climb under the covers with Damian but Damian said no. "We need to wait until we tell Hannah. She's our best friend and she loves me too. We can't do that to her."

Cameron sighed. "You're right but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it," Damian laughed at Cameron's expression and leaned forward, biting his pouting lip playfully.

"Tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow," Cameron started towards his room but Damian pulled him back into one more long and passionate goodnight kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," Cameron replied, pecking the Irish boy's cheek once more before slipping into his small bedroom. He was sure to have good dreams that night.

Hannah woke up at five thirty as usual and reached over to shut off her alarm. She recalled the night before and sighed. She hoped that Damian and Cameron's friendship wasn't completely destroyed. She quietly got up and dressed. She stumbled into the hall tiredly and made her way towards the kitchen for some coffee. She was confused when she saw Cameron's car keys sitting on top of a note. It read: _Hey Han, take the car. I'm not playing today_. Hannah frowned. It must have been really bad if he wouldn't even go out of the house.

Hannah poured her coffee and sipped as she sat to read her book at the table since she had a little time to kill. She figured that later she should tell Damian how she felt too. That way it would all be out in the open. They would have no secrets. If she was really lucky, Damian would love her too but she would be almost as happy if they could just move past it and not tear up their friendship in the process. She could move on eventually.

The clock struck six o'clock and she grabbed the keys and headed to work. It was much of the same although Bryce was being nicer than usual. _He must've had a good day_. She contemplated how she would tell Damian about her feelings as she folded jeans at the back of the store. Bryce came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Hannah? You seem…distracted."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you actually being nice to me?"

"Well, I'm not always a complete jerk," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, since you're asking, no I'm not having the best day," she turned back to her jeans.

"Come on your lunch break with me, we can talk about it."

Hannah looked incredulously at Bryce. He had barely ever said two kind words to her since she had known him and now all of a sudden, he was asking her to lunch. She was so surprised that all she could do was nod her head slowly. A smile broke out on his face and he jerked his head towards the door.

They sat in the food court in awkward silence. "So…" Hannah began.

"So, tell me what's up."

"I'd rather not. Can we just talk about something else?" She didn't really feel like discussing something so personal with her boss.

"Sure. Uhm…what kind of music do you like?"

From that point on, Hannah sat chatting with Bryce about music and movies and their similar aspirations for fame. It was surprisingly nice talking to someone completely separated from her personal life. Hannah was able to forget everything that had been clouding her mind over the past couple days. Including Damian which was a rare event. Eventually though, it was time to return to work so they stood up and started walking back.

"Well this was… fun," Hannah said as they passed the pet store.

"Yeah, yeah it was. Actually, Hannah, I was gonna ask you something," Bryce stopped in the pathway. She turned to look at him. He scratched the back of his head. "Uhm, would you wanna hang out tonight? Like a date?"

Hannah was even more stunned than before. _Bryce_ of all people was asking her out. She didn't know what to say. Finally she opened her mouth, not knowing what would come out. "I'd like that," she didn't know what made her say yes but the damage was done.

"Great. So I'll just pick you up around eight?" Hannah nodded and he smiled brightly. She walked in a daze back into their store and sat on the stool behind the register, completely dumbfounded.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before she knew it, she was at the door of the apartment. Suddenly she remembered what she had to do. She gulped nervously and braced herself as she stepped through the doorway. Cameron and Damian sat on the couch, smiling at each other. "Hey guys," she began tentatively.

Damian stood up quickly, his expression morphing from happiness to guiltiness. "Hey, Han," he made his way over to where she stood and pulled her to the couch between him and Cameron. They sat quietly for a minute. Hannah was about to ask Cameron if he could give her and Damian a minute alone but Damian spoke first.

"I know you love me, Hannah," he ripped it off like a band aid.

She turned to Cameron in anger. "You told him?"

Damian rested his hand on her knee. "He didn't have to. I knew," Hannah gaped at him but after a minute she figured it was probably pretty obvious. "I'm so sorry if I ever led you on or anything because the truth is… I'm in love with Cameron."

He looked around Hannah and smiled fondly at the lanky boy. Hannah looked from Cameron to Damian then back to Damian. She could see it in their faces. She couldn't be mad at that. Hurt a little, maybe, but not mad. Still, curiosity bubbled in her stomach and without thinking she grabbed Damian's chin and kissed him right on the mouth. Cameron felt anger boiling but the kiss didn't even last long enough for him to stop it.

"Wow," Hannah said, completely unimpressed. "Uh, sorry about that. I just had to know," she looked at Cameron apologetically.

"Well?" Cameron asked nervously. Damian's face was still frozen in surprise.

"Well, it felt like I was kissing my brother. Kinda gross actually," Damian's face melted and he smiled at his two best friends.

"So does this mean we're all okay?" Damian asked, hoping for the best.

Hannah thought for less than a second. "Absolutely. I'm glad you two are happy and honestly, I don't think we'd work out, Damo. I don't think you could handle all of this," she motioned down her body with sass and all three of them busted up laughing. It was nice to feel so carefree for once.

Once they calmed down, Cameron looked at Hannah seriously. "I feel bad for asking, but do you think you could give Damian and me some privacy tonight? We kinda wanted to have a date night thing," he blushed; it was weird talking about going on a_ date_ with Damian.

"As it so stands, you don't have to worry about it 'cause _I_ have a hot date tonight," she stood up and started towards her bedroom to get ready.

When she stood, Damian immediately scooted next to Cameron and grabbed his hand. "Oooh, with who?" Damian teased.

Hannah coughed and shifted her eyes downward. "Bryce," she said it very quietly but Cameron still understood her.

He jumped up and gave her a hug, "I _knew_ it! You're wooing him, aren't you?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Actually, he asked me."

"Aw, Hannah I'm so happy for you," Damian joined in on the hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm happy for all of us."

Cameron and Hannah agreed before Hannah detached herself and left to get ready. Cameron and Damian continued the hug which turned into a peck which turned into a make out session. They fell back into the couch and kissed passionately. Their tongues met and they smiled as their lips moved vehemently. Cameron broke the kiss for air. "I've never been so happy in my life," he stroked Damian's cheek lovingly.

"Me neither. I hope this lasts forever."

"It will," Cameron pecked Damian sweetly. "Forever."


	13. The Build Up

The Build Up

The smell coming out of the bar resembled some sort of a mix between puke and a dead skunk. The sounds of laughter and the clinking of glasses drifted onto the Los Angeles street. The lights outside that read 'Big Foot Tavern' were flickering pathetically. Cameron looked uncertainly at Damian. He had never drunk alcohol before and he wasn't exactly sure if this was where he wanted to start.

"Are you _sure_ that this is where you want to go to get me my first drink?" He asked.

"Absolutely. This is the only place that gives me alcohol since I'm only eighteen. The bartender is Irish though so he understands that I've been drinking since I was younger." Damian gave Cameron a reassuring look before practically pushing him through the dingy door. Damian approached the bar, asking for a couple rum and cokes, calling the barman by name.

Cameron stopped to look around, admiring the movie-like quality the place had. The bar was packed. There were several small wooden tables scattered throughout the room, only leaving room for a large pool table and a stage where an ancient looking karaoke machine stood. A lady, probably in her mid-thirties was on stage singing an awful version of "Highway to Hell" as a man stood below the stage whooping and hollering as if she had the most beautiful voice in the world. In reality, she sounded like a dying bird. Cameron watched the woman warily. Damian followed Cameron's gaze after and said with a smirk, "You're doing that later."

"Uh, no I am not. There's no way I'm doing karaoke. Besides, I doubt anyone in this crowd would care for my style of singing."

"I don't think anything will really matter that much to you later," Damian said mischievously. Cameron was about to protest again but Damian interrupted as he handed him his drink, "Drink up," as he lifted his glass up in a toast.

An hour later, Cameron found himself standing on the rickety stage, looking out at drunken, glossed over faces. He found Damian's blue eyes, searching for support. Despite his drunkenness, Cameron was extremely nervous. He wasn't completely wasted yet but he was definitely getting there. He was sure that this performance would be awful and he suddenly felt very unstable. Damian smiled his crooked smile and gave Cameron a thumbs up. The look made Cameron's stomach do a flip, though he didn't know why. He shrugged it off and decided that he'd better get going.

"Uhm…" Cameron began, pausing out of nervousness. The faces stared at him expectantly. "This is for my best friend Damian. Who so kindly brought me here tonight," he said with sarcasm coating that last bit. He could see Damian chuckling in response. There goes his stomach again. The guitar part of Coldplay's "Shiver" started up but Cameron hardly noticed. He was so drunk that he could only focus on one thing at a time. And at this moment, it was Damian's eyes. They seemed to pierce right through Cameron. Even after the first verse started, Cameron hardly noticed his singing. His gaze moved to Damian's lips. All he could think was how soft they looked; how nice they would feel on his own.

Damian stared at Cameron's lanky figure on stage, completely entranced. Perhaps it was the haze of alcohol but Damian suddenly felt extremely attracted to his best friend. Attracted as in, _sexually_. Cameron's awkward dancing to the song made Damian shudder, in the best way possible. Cameron's soft blue eyes were attached to his own with such a bond that it felt like if one of them looked away, they would cease to exist. When Cameron reached the chorus and sang "_Shiveeeer," _repeatedly, Damian really did shiver. The hairs starting on his neck moving all the way down his back stood up, wanting to feel Cameron in any way possible. Cameron finished the last lines, bringing chills to every inch of Damian's skin.

_You know how much I need you_

_But you've never even seen me…_

The two friends still had not broken their gaze. Cameron felt light headed, and not from the alcohol. As he stumbled off stage, he gained a round of applause from the bar goers but he didn't even notice. All he could see was Damian's face and all he knew was that he wanted to be attached to it. Before Damian could even comprehend what was happening, Cameron had grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss unmatched by anything Damian had ever experienced. Both of their hearts skipped several beats and they couldn't breathe. They could only feel each other through the alcohol fumes being emitted through their mouths.

After a few moments that felt like an eternity, the boys broke apart, trying to catch their breath and failing because the moment their eyes met again, both of their breaths hitched. The intensity in Damian's eyes made them seem dark and almost dangerous which Cameron found extremely enticing. Damian was in awe of the lust that seemed to be radiating from Cameron. He wanted him so badly it hurt. Damian gulped before saying, his words slightly slurred, "You wanna get outta here?"

Cameron got shivers from the thickness of Damian's accent and couldn't answer. All he could do was give a slight nod before pulling Damian's lips into his once again. Damian began moving towards the door but Cameron wouldn't stop kissing him. Damian chuckled softly and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door. He hailed a cab and the two climbed in, never taking their eyes off each other.

The cab ride felt like it took forever. They had no problem kissing in the bar but it seemed more awkward doing it in such a small space with just one other person. So instead, after a few minutes, Cameron sneakily moved his hand over to Damian's leg slowly moving upwards. It was all Damian could do not to moan. When the cab stopped, Damian threw a few bills toward the driver before basically sprinting out of the car, bringing Cameron with him. They made their way to the staircase in their building with difficulty seeing as neither would detach their lips from the other. Cameron was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and his kissing became sloppier and wetter. Damian became even more turned on by this and returned the favor, sticking his tongue farther down Cameron's throat, earning a guttural moan from the light-haired boy.

At every landing of the stairs, they stopped to explore each other farther. On the first floor, Damian sucked on Cameron's neck, licking and biting everywhere he could reach. On the second, Cameron shoved Damian against the wall and began grinding his hips into Damian's. The third floor was theirs so they were forced to pause as a drunk Cameron tried to fumble with the lock. After dropping the keys twice, Damian grabbed them in impatience and swiftly opened the door.

"You're like a ninja," Cameron said in drunken awe. Damian laughed at this, especially since those were the first words out of Cameron's mouth since the bar.

"You should see what else I can do," Damian replied seductively, walking around the corner into his bedroom. Cameron stood in the hallway, stunned at what he and Damian were doing but not really processing it, an effect of the alcohol, no doubt. At this point though, all Cameron really wanted was Damian. _Every_ part of Damian. He walked crookedly into the bedroom and found Damian standing in nothing but is boxers. The sight sent vibrations through Cameron's body.

When Cameron walked into the room, Damian saw the desire in his friend's eyes. He closed the gap between them and crashed his lips into Cameron's once again. He trailed his tongue across Cameron's lips and felt a shudder ripple through Cameron. He smiled and reached down, pulling off Cameron's V-neck. He traced his hands across his friend's pale skin, making designs on his lower back. The alcohol intensified the fire that was moving through his fingertips with every touch. His lust for Cameron at this point was unbearable. He broke the kiss, staring darkly into Cameron's eyes as he unbuttoned his pants. Within a blink of an eye, Cameron's pants were off, as well as his tight briefs. Damian looked down, admiring Cameron's large cock.

"Your turn," Cameron whispered roughly into Damian's ear, licking his earlobe before reaching down to take off his boxers. Damian's cock twitched as Cameron touched it lightly with his fingertips.

"Jesus, Cam, I don't know what you're doing to me."

"Me neither, Damian but you were right; right now I don't really care about anything. I just want _you_. I- I want you inside me." Damian was surprised at Cameron's bluntness and lack or drunken slurs but was happy to oblige. He pushed Cameron down on the bed and moved over to straddle him. Cameron tried to sit up but Damian pushed him back roughly. He wanted to take control.

"Getting feisty?" Cameron asked, enjoying this new, _dominant_ Damian.

Damian responded by pinning Cameron's shoulders down with one hand while pulling his hair back with another, simultaneously rolling his hips into Cameron's. Both of them groaned at the intensity of that moment, just wanting to go farther.

"Fuck Damo, get me ready," Cameron managed to get out after nearly coming right then.

Damian couldn't say anything. He was so close to coming that he was scared of what would come out of his mouth. Instead, he just put three of his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Without hesitation, Damian slipped the first finger into Cameron's hole. Cameron gasped out of pain and ecstasy but could do nothing but cry out for more. The second finger hurt even worse but he wasn't about to ask Damian to stop. He slipped in the third finger and was finally able to graze Cameron's nub. Cameron bucked his hips up in response. He had never in his life felt something so incredible.

After feeling the friction between his and Cameron's cocks, Damian had to do _something_. He slid his cock in just as Cameron was thrusting his hips again. Both of them gasped and their hearts missed several beats. They sat there, completely still for a few moments, simply soaking up the raw want in each other's eyes. Damian moved back a bit and Cameron started to panic, thinking that he was pulling out but was proved wrong when Damian thrust forward again, pounding hard into Cameron. Cameron's breath came in rasps. He needed more movement. He bucked his hips in time with Damian who still had his hand clasped in Cameron's hair, exposing his neck. Damian bent down and bit Cameron's neck roughly.

Cameron could hear the coarse edge in Damian's breathing and almost went over the edge but tried to hold on for a few minutes longer. The friends moved faster and faster in time as the moments passed. Their ragged breathing only added to the heat of the moment. Damian grabbed Cameron's hips trying to make even more friction. He moaned loudly and could tell that he was about to release. Cameron bit his lip, drawing blood as he came, letting out an uncontrollable scream. Damian pumped forward a few more times before letting go inside of Cameron.

The only sound in the room was their deep pants. Damian rolled over so he was lying next to Cameron, trying to regain some air in his lungs.

"_Wow," _Damian said after several minutes. He wasn't even sure if Cameron was still awake but he was almost too exhausted to even turn his head to check.

"Yeah, wow," Cameron replied. He really didn't know what else to say. The alcohol was starting to wear off and what they had just done started to sink in. The strange thing is, he didn't feel guilty or dirty or regretful. All he felt was peace. Peace with himself and Damian and everything. He knew this was where he wanted to be. Without thinking, he reached over and grabbed Damian's hand, squeezing it lightly. He heard Damian sigh contentedly and looked over to see Damian staring at him with a smile on his face. He smiled back and cuddled into the crook of Damian's neck. They drifted to sleep, completely content in each other's arms as Cameron hummed a nameless tune.


	14. The Mist Consumes

The Mist Consumes

Cameron swished the hotel room door open, dropping his bags on the carpet by the bed in a huff. He was wearing his usual tight black skinny jeans and a white V-neck topped with a dark blue cardigan. He sighed and rubbed his eyes behind his wide-rimmed glasses. He couldn't even count how many interviews he had done that day. The only fun part of it was getting to see Damian again. They kept getting teased about their 'bromance' and every time Lindsay or someone would bring it up, Damian and Cameron would just look at each other and laugh, knowing how truly close their friendship was so it made them happy that other people could see it too.

Someone knocked on the door and Cameron stood up to see who it was. Damian's bright smile and raised eyebrow greeted Cameron when he opened the door. Cameron's eyes widened in surprise. "Hey man, you're not staying at this hotel, what are you doing here?" Cameron asked as he let Damian slide in past him. His friend was wearing loose fitting dark blue jeans and a light blue button down dress shirt that intensified the aqua color of his eyes. His dark hair was slicked back to show off his energetic eyebrows.

"Oh, I just miss my best friend, that's all. Figured I'd come hang out for a bit. Wanna go get a bite to eat?"

"Oh, yeah that'd be great. I was just gonna take a shower though, do you mind waiting?"

"Not at all, I'll just watch some TV," Damian plopped down on Cameron's bed as Cameron went to his bag to get his shampoo. "I'll try not to take too long," Cameron said before closing the bathroom door.

About ten minutes later, Damian heard a call from the bathroom. "Uh, Damo, I'm out of towels can you grab me a pair of boxers from my bag and bring them in here for me so I don't have to come out naked?"

Damian chuckled, "Yeah, sure," He set the boxers on the counter next to Cameron's glasses but paused when he saw Cameron's slender silhouette in the shower curtain. He felt a twinge deep in his stomach. He gulped, tugging on his shirt collar as the steam from the shower was making him sweat. At least that's what he thought was making him sweaty. He tried to tear his eyes away but couldn't. He just _couldn't_.

"Damo, what's up?" Cameron stuck his head around the curtain and saw that Damian was staring in his direction. The mist from the shower was making sweat bead on Damian's forehead. The moisture in the air made his eyes glisten slightly. Damian looked _sexy_ to Cameron through the fog. He studied Damian from head to foot before meeting his eyes. His heart stopped and Damian's breath caught in his throat. The stare slowly changed from being surprising to lustful. They were drinking each other in and suddenly, the small space between them wasn't small enough.

Without thinking, Cameron gradually slid the shower curtain to the side, revealing his naked body. Damian tried to breathe but the air wouldn't come in. The mist surrounding him wouldn't let it. He took a tentative step forward, questioning Cameron with his eyes. Cameron stepped out of the tub, leaving the water running. He stared deep into Damian's eyes searching for what he wanted to see. All he could find was pure and unflinching desire.

The stare was becoming so intense that Damian couldn't handle it any longer. He grabbed the back of Cameron's neck roughly and pulled him into a fervent kiss. Cameron breathed it in, wanting more of Damian. He grabbed on to Damian's hips and pulled him closer. Their lips moved quickly and earnestly against each other, making them plump and warm. Damian panted harshly, the oxygen in the room seeming scarce. He began unbuttoning his shirt over his thumping heart and Cameron brought his hands up to help.

Once Damian was shirtless, he seemed to process where they were headed. "Wait, Cam, what are we doing?" Damian asked in a deep, thick accent. He didn't want to stop but he didn't want either of them to regret it later either.

"Damian, right now I really just don't give a fuck," Cameron replied leaning his head down to feel Damian's tongue against his own for a few moments.

"You're sure?" Damian murmured half-heartedly into Cameron's lips.

Cameron responded by sliding his hand down to palm the front of Damian's jeans. Damian threw his head back and moaned loudly, causing Cameron to grow harder than he already was. Since the opportunity presented itself, Cameron began sucking on Damian's neck roughly. He stopped palming Damian's erection just so he could undo his belt and pants. Damian soon stood naked in front of Cameron in the hot bathroom.

Cameron admired his best friend's body, wondering how he never realized how utterly sexy it really was. He drank up Damian's tan chest and moved his eyes down to his flat stomach where a light trail of hair led between his prominent hip bones. Cameron couldn't take his eyes off Damian for a good two minutes and eventually, looking wasn't good enough.

Cameron shot forward and wrapped his arms around Damian to grab his butt. Damian groaned at the pressure and pushed forward until Cameron was forced to step back into the running shower. Damian climbed in after, their lips never separating. If it was even possible, the water mad Damian more turned on than he already was. The sensation of water droplets running down his neck as Cameron's tongue slid down his throat made Damian feel light headed. Damian wanted more of Cameron; he wanted _all_ of him. He crushed Cameron against the bathroom wall, thrusting upwards. Cameron groaned with delectation and squeezed Damian's ass harder. Damian thrust his hips in response, still wanting more of Cameron.

Damian broke from Cameron's mouth to lick down his jaw bone and moved to his neck, biting softly every few inches earning a series of grunts from the taller boy. Cameron shoved forward, taking control. He whipped Damian around and pushed _him_ against the wall. He bent down and licked at Damian's nipple. It turned rock hard in an instant. Damian writhed underneath Cameron's tough grip. He tried to get back to Cameron's mouth but Cameron pinned Damian's hips on the wall and continued sucking on his nipples. Damian flailed and gasped out _"More."_

Cameron answered the plea by spreading his legs a little more to keep his balance before grasping Damian's thighs, hitching his knees around his own hips. He began grinding his hips forward and Damian turned into a bucking mess. He kept saying unintelligible remarks. "Please…oh _God_, more. MORE!" He screamed out. Hearing Damian's deep cry of lust nearly sent Cameron over the edge but he griped tightly onto Damian's shoulder blades as his panting came heavier and faster. His nails dug into Damian's back, leaving marks.

Damian barely felt it. The feel of his legs wrapped around Cameron's was overwhelming him. He could barely see Cameron through the steam of the hot shower but the _feel_ of their cocks rubbing together was more than enough to stimulate his new found animalistic desires. He moaned as he felt himself coming closer to his climax. Cameron paused and Damian looked down at him like he was crazy for stopping.

"Do you want to…" Cameron trailed off, figuring Damian would know what he was talking about.

Damian bit his lip nervously but nodded excitedly, not wanting to ruin the moment by talking. Cameron half smiled like he always did when something pleased him. He ran his right hand through Damian's hair to make sure his fingers was nice and wet. He brought his hand back down to Damian's lower back, stroking it lightly. Damian brought his lips forward to meet Cameron's. Cameron murmured "You ready?" He felt Damian nod slightly and slid his hand all the way down to his ass. He pushed the first finger into the puckered hole.

Damian gasped; he had never felt so much pain and pleasure enveloped in one single moment. Cameron waited to make sure Damian was okay. He was sure he was fine when Damian relaxed around the finger and bucked his hips forward again. Cameron reached his mouth upwards and kissed Damian fiercely on the mouth.

Damian moaned again when a second finger found its way inside him. On impulse, he bit down sharply onto Cameron's bottom lip. Cameron grunted in pain but found it oddly satisfying and scraped the nails on his left hand along Damian's hip bone. Cameron's erection grew harder. He needed to move forward. He bucked his hips up and slipped the last finger in.

Damian felt a jagged shot of ecstasy course through his veins when Cameron's fingers traced against his nub. His entire body shot upwards as he screamed out. His hands shot out to grip at something. All he could find was Cameron's hair which he tugged on harshly causing Cameron to scream just as loud.

Finally, Cameron grabbed onto Damian's ass again, positioning it for what was to come. "_Do it_," Damian whispered in such a thick accent that Cameron barely understood him. But he got the picture and moved his cock into Damian's tight hole. Time seemed to stop. Damian held his breath, waiting to come but not wanting to quite yet. Cameron had his neck arched back, Damian's hands still entangled in his sandy locks. He moaned deeply and slowly moved backwards before sliding back in smoothly. Damian sighed at the movement, relived that neither of them had gone over. They teetered on the edge of consciousness and delirium; they could feel every single light touch the two of them shared whether it was fingertips against lips or Damian's cock rubbing against Cameron's lower stomach. Their nerve endings were on fire, their skin felt tender and tight against their bones.

Damian's back switched from being arched against the wall and being flat, depending on who was thrusting. Damian moved his hips up before crashing them back down onto Cameron's still solid cock. Their breaths came as rasps due to the steam rising from the water which was dripping in the cracks between Damian and Cameron's bodies.

Their movements sped up as they both came even closer, if that was possible, to coming. "Damo, I'm- I'm pulling out. I'm gonna-" he was too late. He came in a hot, searing frenzy of lights in his eyes. The sight of Cameron's wide mouth and bucking body pushed Damian completely over the edge. He lost all sense of control as the white come splattered across Cameron's stomach. He held onto the high, moaning uncontrollably. Cameron forced his hips forward once more in an attempt to cling on to the utter abandon that came with ravishing Damian. They stopped moving long enough to meet once more in a sloppy kiss full of tongue, teeth, and lips.

Damian untangled his stiff legs from around Cameron who pulled out gently. Damian hissed at the action, more from not having Cameron inside him more than anything. They stood staring into each other's blue eyes as the water started turning cold. Damian was sure that Cameron would start freaking about what they had just done, after it processed of course, and Damian bit his lip, worried because he didn't regret a thing. He loved it and really, he wanted to do it again. Right then and there.

Cameron touched Damian's lip that he was still chewing on and said quietly, "That was my favorite part."

"What was?" Damian asked, confused.

"When you bit my lip. That was my favorite part," Damian smiled and pulled Cameron into a kiss again, barely nipping his bruised lip before pulling away. Cameron groaned, pouting in a mimicking sort of way.

"You'll get more of that after you do something for me," Damian said seductively.

"And what would that be?" Cameron replied, taking a small step towards Damian.

"You'll just have to follow me," Damian winked and pranced off into the bedroom, still naked. Cameron's eyes widened and he turned his lips up in a half-smile. He turned off the shower and ran out the door after Damian excitedly as the last of the mist finally cleared.


	15. Under The Table Part I

Under The Table

"Hey baby, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Cameron pushed Damian's shoulder as they sat at the fountain in The Grove. Damian winked cutely and Cameron's stomach turned. Lindsay, Hannah, and Bryce chuckled, believing that Damian was only joking around. In truth, Damian was very serious with his slew of pickup lines he had been using on Cameron.

"Awh, I guess Dameron _is_ real," Lindsay teased from Damian's left. _Oh, you have no idea_, Damian thought and met Cameron's eye, smirking.

"Oh, here I have one," Hannah said before leaning around Cameron to whisper in Damian's ear. Damian laughed out loud but turned to Cameron with a serious face.

"I may not be a genie but I can make _all _your dreams come true," he smiled brightly and raised an eyebrow cheesily, waiting for Cameron's reaction. There was none. Outwardly at least. _Oh, I bet you can,_ Cameron thought. It was all he could do not to jump Damian right then and there. He was being overly adorable with his button nose scrunching the way it did when he laughed and his snug blue t-shirt that showed off just the right amount of his chest. Cameron squirmed and laughed, trying to cover up the unbearable desire that he was attempting to hold back.

"You guys're just loving this, aren't you?" the other three were busting up laughing but Damian's face stayed in its stony state. He could hear the awkwardness in Cameron's voice and see the lust in his eyes. He knew exactly what was going on in Cameron's head.

Bryce chimed in breathlessly. "I have one that's a _little_ more direct but I use it all the time as a joke," he leaned around Lindsay to whisper at Damian.

Damian chuckled but looked at Cameron darkly, now _intending_ for the nerdy boy go a little crazy. "You've been a bad boy. Go to _my_ room," he said it so seriously that Lindsay, Hannah, and Bryce could no longer hold any sort of self-restraint. All three of them were laughing so hard they were crying. Lindsay was sucking in needy breaths.

Cameron felt a twinge deep in his stomach that had nothing to do with humor. _Oh, later, Damo. Later. _He and Damian stared deep into each other's eyes; the others were too consumed with laughter to notice anything going on. Damian gulped at the intensity of the stare. He was having much more fun with this than he expected.

Eventually, they calmed down enough to actually form words. "All this laughing is making me hungry," Bryce said.

"Me too. Food?" Lindsay asked, looking at each of them in turn. Cameron nodded and stood in agreement. _Anything_ to distract him from the urge to tackle Damian to the ground and rip his shirt off.

"Where to?" Damian asked, standing next to Cameron. He reached his hand forward covertly and grazed the side of Cameron's leg. The taller boy shivered and tried to hide the flash of want in his eyes when he looked at Damian.

"How about Maggiano's? It's been awhile," Hannah suggested. They all shrugged and headed towards the fancy Italian restaurant. Once they were led to a table, Cameron slid into one side of the booth first. Damian jumped forward and slid in after him, beating Hannah to the punch. "Geez, I'm feeling the bromance turn into a romance for real now," Hannah teased and Damian stuck his tongue out at her. Bryce, Hannah, and Lindsay squeezed into the opposite side of the booth and they all picked up their menus.

Cameron couldn't read any of the words on the menu as something completely different was distracting him. Damian's foot was at that moment rubbing slowly up and down Cameron's ankle. Cameron shifted in his seat and tugged at the collar of his flannel. Damian grinned as he stared at his menu. He was seriously enjoying making Cameron want him so bad. Not that the feeling wasn't mutual. He wanted nothing more than to ravish Cameron right there in the booth.

Cameron moved his foot so his leg was touching the length of Damian's, giving the Irish boy more access. Damian continued stroking Cameron's leg and could see Cameron's eyes roll back in his head a little bit. Damian bit his lip in a failed attempt to stop the giggle that escaped.

"What's so funny?" Bryce asked.

Damian stopped rubbing and pulled his foot away. "Oh, nothin.'"

The waitress walked up to take their orders which stopped Bryce from questioning further so Damian resumed his secret stroking session. When Cameron opened his mouth to order, his voice cracked and he perched on the edge of his seat. The waitress gave him a strange look before walking away.

"Seriously, what's going on with you, Cam?" Lindsay asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"Nothing, I just," he slammed his fist against the table as Damian's hand snaked over onto his thigh, "mmm, I just have to go to the bathroom," he shot up and started towards the bathroom in a rush. It was the only excuse he could think of that would make any sort of sense. _Actually, I was about to shove my tongue down Damian's throat; no big deal._ He went in the empty bathroom and stared into the mirror, trying to calm himself down. The door opened behind him and Damian walked in, a mischievous grin plastered on his striking face.

"You're so hot that when I look at you I get a tan," Damian said before rushing forward to crash their lips together passionately.

Cameron moaned into Damian's smooth lips before pulling away slightly. "So _that's _why you're so much darker than me."

Damian smiled again and nodded as he latched onto the back of Cameron's neck and stuck his tongue into Cameron's hot mouth. They stay connected for a few more seconds but decided they should go back out in case Bryce came in looking for them. "I've been waiting for that all day," Cameron said darkly before they walked back into the restaurant.

"Oh believe me, I know," Damian replied, winking as he opened the door and strode out confidently. _Jesus, he's so sexy._

Cameron slid back into the booth next to Damian with a new plan of action. This time, he would make the Irish boy go crazy for _him_. During their absence, the food had arrived so they all sat silently chewing for a few minutes. Cameron smirked to himself as he inched his left hand closer to Damian's leg. He fondled his knee for a moment before slinking upwards. He saw Damian quit chewing and look at him out of the corner of his eye, _daring_ him to continue.

Hannah started talking so Bryce and Lindsay were focused on her. Cameron took advantage of this and slid his hand the rest of the way up until his had rested over the zipper of Damian's pants. He stroked lightly. The Irish boy yelped and bit his lip. People from other tables and booths looked up to see what the commotion was about.

"Okay, what the heck is wrong?" Lindsay hissed, trying to calm Damian down.

Sweat gathered on his forehead and willed his erection to stop growing. Cameron lifted his hand away and chuckled darkly. "What are you two being so weird about?" Bryce asked with a furrowed brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cameron said simply, turning back to his fettuccini.

Hannah shook her head, figuring that the boys were just being their usual crazy selves and continued her story. The rest of the lunch was completely uneventful. Cameron didn't want to continue giving Damian an almost-hand job for fear of outing them but it didn't stop him from keeping the idea in the back of his mind.

They exited the restaurant, stretching because of the fullness of their bellies. Damian was feeling extremely grateful that his erection had subsided. They wandered through the square, enjoying the California sun.

"Oooh, look! Snowcones!" Hannah said excitedly, running up to a street vendor.

"What on Earth is a snowcone?" Damian said in his Irish accent.

"What is a-" Cameron couldn't even finish the sentence. He gaped at Damian disapprovingly. The rest of the group had similar looks on their faces. "Dear God, Damo. You haven't lived. We're getting one and sharing cause I don't think I can eat a whole one."

"Seriously, Ireland. Do leprechauns not believe in summer refreshments?" Lindsay asked.

Damian shot her a dark look. "Could you at least explain to me what it is?"

"Only the greatest thing since sliced bread," Cameron turned to the vendor. "Watermelon and strawberry please."

Damian looked warily at the colorful cup of ice. "What's so special about this?"

"Just eat it," Cameron bit his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows high as he always did when waiting for something spectacular to happen.

Damian took a bite. "Tastes like a popsicle."

"But so much better, right?" Bryce said.

"Yeah I guess," Damian said.

"_You guess_," Cameron glared at him. His eyebrow twitched and he stared into Damian's bright eyes. "Now _you're_ the one who's in trouble."

Damian knew what that meant. "Hey Han, don't you need to get to set," Damian tried to change the subject after staring at Cameron for a second longer.

"Oh shoot, yeah I do. Linds, you're driving, right?"

"Yep."

"Can you guys drop me off at my place?" Bryce asked.

"Sure, sure. Guess we'll see you guys later?" Lindsay said, turning to Cameron and Damian.

"Tomorrow I think," Cameron said winking at Damian after they turned away.

"Home now?" Damian asked quietly.

"Without question. You've been a bad boy. Time for you to get in my room," Damian chuckled and made his way towards Cameron's car, completely on edge about what would come of the night.


	16. Under The Table Part II

Under The Table (Continued)

Damian practically flew into Cameron's car, just wanting to be alone with him. Cameron chuckled as he slid into the driver's side shortly after. The second the doors closed, Damian felt the tension in the air rise tenfold. This car was where they had sex for the first time. Damian thought back to the glorious night when Cameron drove up to a lookout point in the Los Angeles hills, only a few weeks after they started secretly dating. He smiled at the memory and turned to face Cameron. They looked into each other's eyes and Cameron's lips twitched.

The taller boy shot forward in a rush and crashed his plump, pink lips into Damian's slightly chapped ones. Damian turned his head and moved his mouth roughly, wanting the least amount of space between them as possible. Cameron was the most incredible kisser. He would place a hard pressure before pulling away slightly. He would turn his head a bit then dive back in for more pressure, using the tiniest amounts of tongue. Damian didn't know how Cameron always managed to make every nerve in his body feel like jumping out of his skin just by _kissing_ him.

Cameron reached out his tongue, just barely grazing Damian's tender bottom lip. Damian pulled away for air and saw that people out on the sidewalk were staring at them. "Um, Cam we should probably get outta here. This isn't exactly the most private place."

Cameron looked up from sucking on Damian's neck and saw what he was talking about. He chuckled and faced forward in his seat. "It's a shame. This car has _sentimental_ value," Damian groaned and felt an erection coming on again.

"Jesus, Cam, why do you always have to do this ta' me?"

"Oh and what were you doing _all day_? 'Innocently' saying the most tempting things in the universe to me? Uh-uh, you are way more of a tease than I am," he winked at Damian with a smile.

Cameron turned onto their street a few minutes later; they hadn't said a word, each were thinking about what was going to happen after they step through their apartment door. Cameron turned off the engine and opened the door to make his way to their apartment, extremely aware of every movement Damian made. He watched as the Irish boy walked smoothly from the car, a determined look spreading across his face. Cameron honestly couldn't wait until they were _truly_ alone.

Each step towards the apartment door seemed to last an eternity. Their hands swung close together. Damian soaked up the heat coming from Cameron's warm body. Sweat beaded on the back of his neck, more out of anticipation than the California sun. At last, Damian fumbled with his house key and swung the door open. Cameron immediately turned Damian around and pushed him backwards into the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. He continued pushing Damian, bunching his blue t-shirt in his fingers. He made it to the wall and met Damian's lips again.

Damian always loved it when Cameron took over. He was so controlled yet completely animalistic in his movements. Every inch of Cameron exuded sexiness to Damian. His large lips latched onto Damian's lips with need and Damian felt his hips being ground into the wall by Cameron's groin.

Damian moaned and Cameron pulled the cloth in his fists upwards, pleased to see Damian's tan and slightly defined chest completely bare. Damian brought his hands up to entangle them in Cameron's light brown locks. He tugged a little. He knew Cameron liked it when he played it a little rough. Cameron bit Damian's lip in response. Damian brought his hands down to unbutton Cameron's flannel. Cameron brought his face down as Damian worked and sucked on the Irish boy's neck. He bit Damian's jaw bone and felt him shudder in pleasure.

Finally, Cameron's shirt was on the floor. Cameron moved down farther, licking down Damian's collar bone, his third favorite part of Damian's body. Second were his hips which Cameron shoved hard against the wall. Damian's breaths became rasps. Cameron pulled away for a moment to stare into his first favorite part. The bright sea blue of Damian's eyes was completely mesmerizing. Cameron could have almost been happy just staring into them all night. But that wasn't enough.

Damian shot his head forward and started on Cameron's neck. It was Cameron's turn to moan deeply. His hard on grew considerably as Damian nipped his ear lobe. "Fuck, it's been way too long, Cam," he breathed into Cameron's neck which looked extremely tantalizing to Damian at the moment as a vein stuck out of it. Cameron stretched his neck to give Damian fuller access.

"Me too. But you've been _so _bad, tempting me all day. You still have to get to my room."

Damian laughed breathlessly and pushed Cameron towards his side of the apartment. He reached his hands down as they walked, Cameron going for kiss after kiss. He unbuckled Cameron's belt and unbuttoned his pants. Cameron reached back when he felt his back hit the door and opened his bedroom door.

Cameron slid off his pants, taking his underwear off in the same swipe. Damian took a moment to admire his lover's body as he untangled his feet from the pants. He never quite got over how incredibly _beautiful_ Cameron was. And it wasn't just his body that drove Damian to the verge of coming just from looking; it was his undying love for Damian. When they were together, Damian felt completely at home and when they had sex, every care in the world drifted away.

Cameron finally got free of the clothes and rushed forward to push Damian onto the bed. He attacked the blue-eyed boy's face with little pecks and Damian giggled. "I thought I was supposed to be getting punished."

"Cameron raised himself up, his arms on either side of Damian's torso. "Oh, that's right. I guess I should stop being so _gentle_," he thrust his hips up violently. Damian groaned in response.

Cameron brought his hand down and played with the top of Damian's pants. He made circles on the tender skin just above the deep V that plunged under the fabric. Cameron slid his palm down a little farther and stroked the large lump that had formed there. "Seem familiar?" he asked darkly, staring into Damian's eyes. He moved his hand faster for a minute and felt himself grow harder at the sight of Damian's writhing body.

Damian was more turned on than the first time he saw Cameron naked, and that was saying something. At last, Cameron moved his hand under Damian's pants and stroked the real thing. Damian bucked his hips up in an attempt to create more friction.

"Uh, uh, uh," Cameron stopped moving and gave Damian a disapproving look. "You have to wait. I'm going to make you _suffer_," Damian had never heard Cameron sound so controlling before. He loved it.

Cameron unbuttoned Damian's pants and slipped them off quickly. He brought his face down to just above Damian's waistband. He bit the Irish boy's hip bone before dragging his teeth along the bone until he hovered just over Damian's cock. He licked the length of the clock and Damian arched his back. It felt so good it almost hurt. "Oh, _fuckin' hell_."

"Are you _suffering_ yet?" He licked back up the way he came and Damian twisted on his back again. Cameron moved back up, leaving a trail of bite marks up to Damian's nipple. He bit there too until it got as hard as his own cock. Damian threw his head back and bit his lip so hard it started bleeding. He didn't know how Cameron was doing this to him but every inch of his skin on his body felt like it was on fire. He had been on the verge of coming for a long time; that incredible moment where he hovered between complete ecstasy and complete relief. He willed himself to wait. He wanted to be _punished_ some more first.

Cameron slipped off Damian's boxers and smiled mischievously. "Oh no. Cam, please no."

Cameron hitched Damian's left leg onto his shoulder and bent down, just above Damian's large cock. It had been quite a while since Cameron really looked at it. It was about as perfect as Cameron could imagine. He wanted nothing more than to take the whole thing in his mouth right then and there but he had a job to do, so he resisted and proceeded to do Damian's least favorite thing in the world.

Damian looked pleadingly at Cameron's face which stared at him sneakily from next to his own tan thigh. Damian dreaded what was coming but he knew he would love it just as much as he would hate it. Cameron brought his face down, trailing his long fingers down Damian's leg in the process. He blew on the tip of Damian's cock, just hard enough that it sent shivers across Damian's body. He moaned and gathered handfuls of sheets in his hands, holding back a scream.

Cameron kept blowing up and down Damian's long cock and smiled as Damian's entire body shook. Cameron brought one of his fingers to his mouth and got it wet. As he continued blowing and Damian squeezed his eyes shut as he held on for dear life, Cameron slipped on lengthy, wet finger into Damian's hole.

The Irish boy bucked up. The mixture of the pressure on his prostate as well as the light caress of the air on his cock brought him even closer to coming, which he didn't think was possible. He started sucking in needy breaths. Cameron looked up at Damian's sweaty, heaving chest and the totally undone look on his tan face and decided he didn't want to wait any longer. He slipped another finger in and Damian gasped for air as he tugged the sheets up tighter to his body. Cameron couldn't handle it anymore and he groaned deeply; it almost came as a growl.

He got on his knees, Damian's leg still draped over his shoulder. He slipped the last finger in and Damian came to a complete stand still. His lip quivered and he felt his cock twitch turbulently. Cameron let Damian control his body for a moment before sliding his fingers out. Damian's torso collapsed at the emptiness.

Damian reached over and grabbed a condom out of the bedside drawer. Cameron slipped it on stealthily and licked his hands before rubbing them on his cock. Something about watching Cameron touching himself was extremely hot to Damian. But he wanted to make Cameron get that look on his face from Damian's tight hole, not anything else.

Cameron shoved his cock into Damian and moaned loudly. Damian brought his other calf up to rest on Cameron's other shoulder. The nerd began thrusting back and forth, going off the beat of his heart. Damian met the speed, using the sheets to pull himself so he could pound against Cameron's prominent hips. Constant pants and peeps escaped Damian's mouth. Cameron stared into the icy blue eyes he loved so much and kissed the inside of Damian's leg as he kept pushing as hard as he could to feel more of Damian's insides.

Damian watched as Cameron's head fell backwards. He could see the passion he felt reflected on Cameron's sweaty face. Damian tore his hands away from the sheets and pumped at his cock. He was getting unbearably close to losing it. Cameron looked back down and saw that Damian wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He didn't think he could either. He pumped up a few more times and Damian squeezed his muscles so his hole was tighter around Cameron's smooth cock. A few more seconds and they let go together.

Cameron dragged his lip up Damian's leg and bit down, needing something, _anything_ to keep him from screaming out in complete abandon. Damian didn't even try to hold back. He yelled louder than his entire life. "_Cam!"_

"Oh, fuck," Damian untangled his legs from behind Cameron's head as Cameron pulled out gently. Damian's lower back met the bed again and he stared at the ceiling, his mouth open in awe.

"I think we're getting better at this," Cameron said as he collapsed onto Damian's sweaty chest. He kissed up his Irish lover's neck. Damian pulled Cameron's chin up to kiss him lazily. Cameron nuzzled into Damian's neck and Damian kissed the top of his head as he played with the lanky boy's soft hair.

"I think we just had so much built up today," Cameron nodded in agreement. "Next time, I'm punishing _you _though."

Cameron looked at Damian, pouting. "Why, you don't like it when I make you _squirm_?"

"Oh no, you're a fucking animal. I just love making you squirm so much more," he smiled teasingly.

"You might have to show me that sometime soon."

"How about now?" Cameron looked at him with wide eyes. "You think you're up for one more?"

Cameron simply smiled and rolled off Damian to stand up. He held up his hands in surrender. "I am at your command… _Master_."

Damian shot up and pulled Cameron's hands behind his back as if he was a police officer. "Get ready for some," he paused and bit Cameron's shoulder, "_torture_," he whispered the last word into Cameron's ear seductively. Cameron smiled as Damian shoved him onto the bed and straddled his back. It was sure to be an eventful night…


End file.
